Reciprocal Motion
by Libellule
Summary: CONCLUDED Summary: Set directly after the events in A Stitch In Time. Will the troopers be able to endure the consequences of their actions?RyoxSeiji shounen ai
1. chapter one: retrospective

Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  With such drastic changes comes the inevitable repercussion...  The extreme price that must be paid is more than they can afford.  Will the troopers be able to endure the consequences of their actions?

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains character death.  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.  
Any comments or suggestions are welcome as long as they are constructive. Heck, if you just want to chat samurai troopers, feel free to drop me a line.   
Comments can be made at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com  
  


Note: For those of you who haven't read _A Stitch In Time_, you may want to check it out.  It's not too long, only five chapters.  I don't think it's necessary though.  

Happy Reading!!

Reciprocal Motion  
Chapter One: Retrospective  

Leaning back into the plush sofa of her expansive vacation home, Nasuti stared vaguely into space, her attentiveness ceasing as she mulled over the careful words Ryo had said to her.   
        Ryo sat on the floor with Byakuen, mildly stroking his striped fur as if he hadn't just told her that she had been murdered five years ago.   
        That was completely preposterous-- even though none of the others contested it. They simply listened intently as Ryo and Seiji told their twisted tale, and were asking their questions now.  
            According to Ryo, Seiji had died too-- for Ryo and herself-- and that's why she was here at this very moment.   
        Her eyes drifted to the blond sitting across from her in one of the large armchairs that matched the lavish sofa.   
         _He sacrificed his life?_ She thought.   
            Premeditating and exacting, Seiji was not someone to take risks. Nasuti never would have thought him capable of something so undetermined.  
        That probably wasn't a fair assessment, for Nasuti didn't really know Seiji all that well.  She smiled slightly, trying prudently to keep it back.    
        It was true that Nasuti had toyed with him when they were younger. She knew that Seiji had had something of a crush on her, and there were those times that she would smile and lower her eyelashes coyly before asking a favor. Sometimes she would flirt with him just to see that beautiful smile of his.   
        She had disappointed him, though, as her heart belonged to another. From the moment Ryo charged into her life, Nasuti had wanted him. He had only been fourteen when they had first met, and so Nasuti had to be patient as she for him crawl into maturity.   
        Over the years she had slowly tried to wedge herself into a special place in his heart, but found that she held a place equal to that of the other troopers. After all this time she was nothing more to Ryo than a sister.   
        _But this summer will be different,_ Nasuti told herself. _This summer he will love me._  
  
        Her thoughts returned from her daydream to the present moment as she realized that five pairs of eyes were set on her.   
            "What?" Nasuti asked, sweeping her eyes over the group.  
        "Do you remember anything from that day?" Ryo repeated.   
        She thought for a moment before replying. "I'm sorry. I know that day changed your lives, but I don't remember it."  
        If what they said were true, then Nasuti would have remembered being rescued. But she recalled nothing of the sort. There was some unpleasantness in New York and even a trip to Africa with the discovery of Kuroi Kikoutei, but mostly good times from the past five years. She knew nothing of time traveling and murdered warriors.   
         Ryo was studying her, so Nasuti smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to the conversation.   
  
  
        "I can understand that Arago wanted the armor," Shuu began from his position on the couch, "but _how_ did he do this? How did he originally get free?"  
        "I don't know how," Seiji said quietly. He was very subdued, not having said much of anything since departing the forest. Ryo, while trying not to be obvious, watched him like a hawk, trying to figure out what was running through Seiji's mind.  
         "With time travel, you never know," Touma was explaining. "In theory, Arago could even be set free somehow in the future."   
         "Not bloody likely." Shin muttered in his British lilt. "Who would do such a thing?"  
        The inquiry went unanswered.   
        "Can I ask you a question?" Touma implored, his blue eyes falling on Seiji. "Do you remember dying?"   
            Holding his breath as he watched Seiji become still, Ryo detected the glittering panic in Seiji's eyes before they hardened.   
        "Yes." Seiji admitted in a whisper.   
        "Isn't it strange how you remember your death, but Nasuti has no recollection of hers at all?" Touma probed. "Why do you suppose that is?"   
            Brazenly showing his distaste, Ryo scowled at the blue haired warrior, growling, "That's enough. All that matters now is that he is here with us."  
            Undeterred, Touma glared back at him, though decided that it would be wiser to remain silent. In the aftermath of such an ordeal, a bit of protectiveness on Ryo's part was to be expected-- his feelings of guilt were clearly written up and down his face. And, perhaps it was too soon to be asking Seiji those kinds of questions.   
  
         "So, just to get this straight," Shuu said, attempting to lighten the mood, a grin spreading across his face, "you guys _don't_ remember the poker game we played last night?"  
        Seiji raised a tacit eyebrow and Ryo, with a smile tugging at his lips, answered plainly, "No."   
        "You owe me a hundred bucks, then," Shuu beamed. "Each."   
            "Shuu!" Shin exclaimed. "You are incorrigible."   
            "What? Can't blame a guy for trying!" He said with an impish grin.   
  
         Nasuti smiled at Shuu's attempt at humor, but her mind began to wander again. Absently she played with the bracelet around her wrist, twisting the metal hoop back and forth, as she tried to remember that infamous day.   
            Something was nagging at her, making her research her memory. Perhaps she did know more about this...   
            "Excuse me fellas," Nasuti said rising to her feet. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to turn in for the night."   
        The guys had no objections, so Nasuti left them to their discussion.  
  
  
        She gripped the banister tightly as she ascended the stairs to the upper floor of the house.   
        Nasuti ran to her closet, parting the clothes on hangers to reach to the shelf behind them. She threw the clothes folded there haphazardly behind her until she came to a package still wrapped from the dry cleaners. Ripping the white paper off, she lifted her blood stained winter coat with trembling hands.   
         "I can't believe it..." She murmured to herself as the old coat jarred her memory. "It is true."   
  
        Only she remembered it as a dream... an event that she'd convinced herself hadn't actually taken place.   
        It made sense to her now.  

Those five years ago, when she had woken up after fainting in the snow, she had grilled the boys on what had happened. Ryo and Seiji told Nasuti that there had been an explosion-- they were unsure what had exploded-- but she had been knocked to the ground, unconscious. They had been really concerned at first because her winter parka had spots of blood on it, but when they took off her jacket, they discovered that she was not bleeding.   
        When she had tried to tell them what she saw, they told her that she must have dreamed it. Ryo had not seen any warlord, and Seiji was certainly not dead-- not even scratched.  
        Nasuti, Ryo and Seiji had not spoken of it since that day, but she never completely forgot what she had witnessed.   
        She remembered this massive warrior shrieking her death into the sky. Then out of nowhere, Seiji was in front of her, standing between herself and the warlord. His blood ran off the sword protruding out his back to ruin her winter coat and then everything went black.   
  
        It all made perfect sense to her as she gripped the stained coat until her knuckles where white. Ryo and Seiji had not known what she was talking about because the Ryo and Seiji who were there that day had only returned now.   
        And they both claimed that she had been killed.   
Nasuti started to shake because despite the absurdity of their story, she knew it was true.  
  


* * * * *  
  


It was late, much later than Ryo would have liked. He paced anxiously in his room, glancing out his window to the backyard every few minutes.   
            Byakuen had not come back yet. Ryo had been hesitant to let him out. The last time he had, Byakuen had been killed. Though Ryo was fairly certain that things were different now-- this reality was not as sinister-- there was still an underlying fear that plagued him.  
            Deciding that he had better go out and search for his tiger, Ryo left his room, and hastened down the stairs.   
  
        At the sound of hurried footsteps coming in a rush down the stairs, "Is everything okay, Ryo?" Seiji asked, as he sat cross-legged on the floor absently petting Byakuen's striped fur. The large tiger purred softly at the tender, repetitive motion. Byakuen lifted his head from Seiji's lap and lethargically gazed up at his master.   
        "Hey." Ryo said to Seiji, coming up beside him.   
        He looked down at Byakuen and chided, "I was looking for you." The tiger yawned, pushed himself up and rubbed his head against Ryo's leg, purring.   
        Ryo smiled and stooped to his knees, hugging the tiger. "I missed you."   
            "Byakuen came in about a half hour ago," Seiji began. "I should have sent him up to you. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
        "It's all right, Seiji." Ryo said. "It's just hard to forget..."  
        Seiji nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.   
  
        Ryo titled his head to one side and studied his friend. His skin was pale with dark circles boldly visible under his eyes. A certain weariness was obvious in his very presence-- as if it took extra effort just to hold his head up.   
            Settling beside him, Ryo asked, "How are you holding up?"  
        "I'm just tired, Ryo." Seiji insisted. "It's been a long day for us."  
            "Yeah..." Ryo agreed. "Seiji, this afternoon--." He stopped abruptly as if rethinking whether he should ask or not.  
        Seiji turned to him, waiting patiently for Ryo to make up his mind.   
         "When Touma asked you if you remember..." Ryo paused, braving to look into Seiji's eyes. "What do you remember?"  
        "I don't..." He faltered. "I'm not sure..."  
         "Can't you try?" Ryo pressed.  
  
        They sat in silence for a long time, Ryo regretting his inquiry, until Seiji said softly, "I remember you... your touch, your eyes, y-your voice..."   
        He closed his eyes tightly and his breath quickened with the memory. "It's so intense... like fire..." Seiji gasped, strangling a moan in his throat. "...it-it hurts... endless, it will never stop-- it will never--."   
        When Ryo realized that Seiji was reliving his death in vivid detail, he quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, jolting Seiji from the memory. Sucking in a shuddering breath, Seiji drew away from Ryo, veering to compose himself.   
  
        Sitting morosely beside him, watching Seiji's trembling back, Ryo murmured, "Seiji, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you."  
        "Then what did you intend?" Seiji said harshly. "What did you think would come of asking me such a question?"  
            Lowering his head in shame, Ryo stammered, "I-I'm sorry."  
            "You've said that already," Seiji retorted, as he suppressed another tremor.   
        "I-I shouldn't have--." Ryo began, standing hastily, ready to bolt from the room, but not before Seiji caught the look of hurt on his face.   
        "Ryo, wait." Seiji said quickly. "I didn't mean... I just--."   
            Byakuen rose to his feet swiftly and blocked Ryo's exit. The tiger stared up at him stubbornly, refusing to let his master leave in haste.   
        "Don't go," Seiji pleaded. "Would you just-- sit with me? Please, Ryo..."  
            Turning, he looked down at Seiji and was stuck by how vulnerable he seemed slouched there on the floor. Suddenly, Byakuen nudged the back of Ryo's legs, forcing him to stumble forward, obviously knowing where Ryo should be.   
            Folding to his knees, he crouched beside Seiji. Very slowly, he touched him, gently trailing his fingers along Seiji's wrist, and up his arm, and suddenly he was holding him closely in his arms, guiding Seiji's head to his shoulder.   
        With a tremendous feeling of peace, they sat together into sleep.   
  
*****  
  
        She was unable to sleep. Having tossed and turned for over an hour now, Nasuti threw back the covers, and got up out of bed.   
        _I need something to settle my nerves, _she thought, pulling her robe out from the closet, and slipping it on quickly.  
        At first she didn't see them. Her mind was occupied with which type of tea would help her sleep, and which would keep her up for the remainder of the night. As she turned from the kitchen cabinet to the sink to fill the kettle with water, she saw through the doorway Ryo and Seiji asleep on the floor in the living room. They were curled together against the base of the couch, with Byakuen at their feet.  
        She put the kettle down deliberately, and stared, her vision turning black and red. An unbridled, savage rage blind sided her.   
        _What the hell does he think he's doing with my Ryo? _She thought curtly. Nasuti suddenly wanted to rush over there and rip them apart, she wanted to smack Seiji hard, she wanted to see his blood vessels break beneath his pale skin into a deep purple bruise, that's what she wanted--  
        Nasuti held onto the edge of the counter tightly, absolutely startled by the violence of her thoughts.   
            _They've just been through a lot,_ Nasuti insisted, countering her irrationality. _They're tired. They fell asleep. It means nothing._   
        But still, that sinister anger inside of her scared her as she thought darkly, _It better mean nothing, or Seiji is going to be dearly sorry he ever laid eyes on my Ryo._

Continued in Chapter two: Soulless

Note: I know, what a terrible place to end it!  *grins* There are several chapters in this story, which I hope to get out to you all fairly regularly.  If you would like to read Chapter Two soon, then please visit my web site: http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com 

It will be in the fiction section once tripod starts to work properly again… hopefully no later than Monday!  Also, please take a look at my artwork.  I have a few ryo/seiji pieces up, including an illustration from chapter four of _A Stitch In Time _(or at least it will be up when tripod gets its act together!).  

Comments are happily received at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com 

Thanks,

~Li 


	2. chapter two: soulless

Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  With such drastic changes, comes the inevitable repercussion...  The extreme price that must be paid is more than they can afford.  Will the troopers be able to endure the consequences of their actions?  

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains character death.  
Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.  
Any comments or suggestions are welcome as long as they are constructive. Heck, if you just want to chat samurai troopers, feel free to drop me a line.   
Comments can be made at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com  
  


**** see samples of my ryo/seiji artwork!****

http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com/

Reciprocal Motion 

Chapter two: Soulless  
  


Cold, scathing claws raked over his suffering skin. The dismembering talons-- snared deeply in his flesh-- burned cold, turning his red blood into black. He screamed in helpless desperation as the coldness diffused through his body, turning his skin ashen and burning his eyes to a soulless black.   
        He heard the sickening sound of his bones snapping-- of himself breaking-- ensued by acute bursts of pain.   
            Attempting to escape, he tore away from the beasts, pain lacing each breath he took as he ran.   
        But it was too late, the light was gone and he was left in the utter darkness. Stumbling blindly, he hit the ground hard. To his horror, he felt his own blood-- cold. The ebony substance trickled slowly down his face.   
            Clawing at the earth, he pulled his mangled body along, desperate to escape the dark, wolf-like creatures that preyed after him.  
The pack descended upon him and he felt the beasts' breaths as a preternatural chill against the back of his neck.  
        _: You're mine.: _He heard them whisper, taunting him with the imminence of their piercing teeth.  
            Unable to escape, he screamed as the darkness devoured him, sharp fangs ripping into his vulnerable flesh.   
  
  
        His vision met with blackness and Seiji startled awake, his chest heaving furiously, lungs laboring for air. As his violet eyes adjusted to the darkness, the reality of his nightmare slowly dissipated into nothing more than night shadows cast from the moon glow.  
        He gasped in air, desperately trying to catch his breath, but his heart beat wildly in his chest. Seiji crossed his arms over his chest, holding himself tightly and forced his eyes shut.   
            _Breathe, _He thought. _Just breathe._   
  
        Touma sighed from across the room and moved aimlessly in his sleep as Seiji finally got hold of himself. He was glad that he had not woken his roommate. Seiji wasn't prepared to be found in such a state.  
        Still breathing hard, he forced his tired body to rise from his bed. Shivering as the icy night air ravaged his exposed flesh, Seiji pulled on a heavy sweater that had been discarded by the bedside for the night. Oblivious, Touma soundly slept on.   
        Seiji knew he would not find sleep again that night. The reoccurring nightmare had plagued him for three nights, ever since he and Ryo had changed the time line.   
            Without making a sound, Seiji fled from the room into the quiet darkness of the large house. Seiji peered intently into the darkness. He was not afraid of the dark-- only wary of it.   
        He knew from experience that things were not the same in the dark as they were in the light. Anubis had seen to that.   
  
        Seiji pulled the thick sweater tightly around himself. He was cold all the time now, even in these dog days of summer.   
        He walked down the stairs, the wooden steps groaning slightly under his lean weight and he headed toward the backyard. A cool gust of wind played with his hair as he unlatched the backdoor and stepped through.   
        The moon was not quite full as he moved into its radiance, hoping for solace against the chilling darkness. The pale light washed over him and he was filled with despair for it offered him no comfort.   
        There was nothing left, Seiji realized. He'd been ravaged by death, and then discarded, his spirit stolen.  
            _Perhaps not discarded, _he thought. _It's come back for my remains._   
  
        Seiji trudged down a well-worn path, into the forest as he tried to sort out the occurrences of these past few days. He'd been struggling to expel the despair that had taken hold of him and was failing miserably.   
        To make matters worse, Ryo had been avoiding him for three days. When they had fallen asleep next to each other on eve of their arrival in this reality, it was this nightmare that had ripped Seiji from his sleep next to the raven-haired warrior, forcing him to flee before Ryo awoke. Distraught, he escaped outside, his eyes fixed to the horizon, awaiting the dawn.   
        _What Ryo must have thought when I wasn't there... _Seiji thought.   
         It was too late now, of course. Ryo was very good at hiding when he didn't want to be found. He had clearly gotten the wrong idea when he woke up alone after helping Seiji through a difficult spell. When he wasn't able to find him, even late into the afternoon, Ryo assumed that Seiji was being aloof.   
        But that had not been the case. Seiji had not been able to bring himself away from the sun. The horror of his nightmare had been frighteningly real and any attempt he made to travel out of the sun's light, he felt the grotesquely sharp teeth of his nightmare sinking into his flesh.   
        Seiji wanted to speak to him, but there was no talking to the warrior of fire when he was angry. So, Seiji was left solely to his thoughts and the abrupt changes that had inversed his life.   
  
        Living for five years with the loss of Nasuti had made him forgetful. It was almost cruel how much he'd forgotten about her.   
        _She still loves Ryo_, he thought. Seiji had believed that he loved her once, but he realized that it had been nothing more than a crush. Love was not something Seiji took lightly, it having been rarely shown to him.   
        It was just as well that he didn't love her, since his affections were overshadowed by Nasuti's blindness. As long as Ryo was there, she would see Seiji as only another presence blocking her from Ryo's adoration.   
         While he certainly wouldn't wish her dead, he had not been purely thinking of Nasuti when he had given up his life. The thought of Ryo being killed-- well, Seiji couldn't think it. All the troopers held a special place inside his heart, but Ryo meant more to him than perhaps anyone else in his life. Seiji understood why Nasuti was attracted to Ryo-- he gave unconditionally of himself to others. His spirit was so bright that Seiji often thought he could see it, like an aura around him.  
        Ryo had been persistent in not letting Seiji fall into solitude as he had done his entire life-- Ryo had actually cared about him. That was why it hurt so much when he'd lost Ryo's friendship those five years ago, and why it hurt so much now that Ryo was shunning him.   
  
  
        Seiji stopped suddenly as he heard something lurking among the bushes in the darkness. He stood perfectly still and gazed attentively into the brush.   
        A small screech came from the darkness to his left, and he turned sharply towards it. Then the trees above began to rustle as Seiji saw movement among the branches. The creature in the bush howled-- its voice was soon joined by several others.    
        _I'm surrounded, _he thought in alarm.   
            Cursing softly, he realized he'd left his armor orb on the table by his bed. His thoughts flickered back to his nightmare-- the irrevocable sound of his bones snapping, and of claws tearing through his flesh.   
        He tensed, preparing himself for an ambush.   
        _If I don't let them catch me, I can probably make it to the house._   
  
        All of a sudden, someone was calling his name. "Kourin?"  
        Cold air whipped at Seiji as he felt a familiar presence envelop him.   
            Materializing from the depths of the darkness, Anubis asked, "What's wrong, Kourin?"  
        Seiji looked at Anubis then back to the forest. The creatures were gone. Flashes of memory replayed before his eyes as he stared sullenly at the Yami Masho-- _split corpse, lying cold and still on the earth._   
  
        Anubis frowned, concern lacing his features. "Seiji?"  
        Seiji let out a shuddering breath, "Stay where you are!"   
        What was going on? The man standing before him was ripped open, blood dripping from the grievous wounds.   
        Anubis took a step towards him, and Seiji held up a hand to ward him off. His own fingers were covered in blood. Looking down at himself, he saw red blood spilling across his abdomen, rushing out from the wound that had killed him.   
        "No, it can't be..." He whispered, sinking to the ground.   
  
        Anubis wasn't practiced at being gentle, but his instincts told him not to push his former enemy. Being careful not to provoke him, he slowly knelt on the ground next to Seiji.   
            "What's wrong?"   
        Seiji glanced at him, then shut his eyes tightly. He could still see Anubis torn apart, intestines revealed, blood streaming down the body collecting in dark pools beneath him.   
         "Are you in pain?" Anubis asked, gently. At his silence, Anubis shouted angrily, "Answer me, damn it!"  
        Seiji glanced up at him, and then had to look again. There was no blood, no wounds-- on either of them. They were fine.   
        "I think I'm going mad," Seiji whispered, slouching back on his heels.   
  
        Now this was odd, Anubis mused. Seiji was showing weakness right now by allowing him to witness such a display.   
        But then the smirk fell from his face as he realized-- Seiji wasn't like this at all. He was a strong willed, insolent little urchin that had always been formidable with the sword and impossible to crush. Studying him closely, he noticed that Seiji was trembling-- visibly rocking back and forth, tremendously distressed.   
            Genuinely worried, Anubis titled Seiji's chin upward and demanded, "Look at me."  
        The Yami Masho gasped as Seiji revealed his eyes to him. In disbelief he pulled Seiji forward roughly, brushing the blond hair back to stare into both his eyes.   
        Seiji murmured in surprise-- it was very rare that Anubis ever touched him, perhaps other than to inflict pain.   
        "What has happened to your eyes?" Anubis blurted, completely shocked.   
  
        Anubis had always been attracted to Seiji's eyes-- how the violet orbs contained such a vibrant light, and sparkled even in his deepest darkness. When they had fought against each other, he had come to respect Seiji and the level of defiance burning there-- no one he had ever met had eyes as fierce and intense as Seiji's.   
        Now his violet eyes were listless, barley even a human spark of life contained in them.   
            Something was horribly wrong with him.   
         "Seiji, what happened to you?" He demanded, holding the warrior firmly by the shoulders.   
         "You don't remember," Seiji whispered.   
        Anubis let him go, taken aback. "Surely you're not suggesting something I've done?"  
            "No," He whispered, looking away.  
        "What is it then?" Anubis glared at him, awaiting his answer.   
  
        Seiji could no dwell on _it_ without shaking, and he knew that he could not lie to Anubis.  
        "It was good to see you again, Anubis," Seiji remarked avoiding his question as he thought, _I don't want to tell you about the horrible things I've seen... I don't want you to know what Arago did to you._  
        The Yami Masho stood abruptly, looking down on Seiji with a cool stare.   
        "So that's how it's going to be?" he asked. "You realize that we're no longer enemies?"  
        At Seiji's silence, he said indignantly, "Fine. I'll get the truth out of you eventually."  
        With that, Anubis was gone, vanishing into the darkness as quickly as he had come from it, leaving Seiji to greet the dawn alone. 

Continued in chapter three…

** Oh please review my work!  Oh, please, please, please!!  ** 

Did I grovel enough?  It's so discouraging to post your work, and find that it hardly gets a response!  (Only one person reviewed but I thank her for it) If you don't want to review— send me some mail (Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com) and just say, "Hi, I read your story." 

Thanks everyone, 

Li

PS: See my artwork!  It's all ryo/seiji! http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com


	3. chapter three: denial

Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  The repercussions are drawing near…  Will the troopers be able to endure the consequences of their actions?  

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains _violence_ and scary little _creatures_ that hide under your bed at night.  *grrr*  
  


Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.

Any comments or suggestions are welcome as long as they are constructive. I love to chat!! 

  
Comments can be made at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com

Reciprocal motion:  
Chapter three  
DENIAL  
  
  
  
        Touma was a late riser, the joke being that his great intellect fostered an unusual amount of fatigue. Ironically, his roommate woke with the rising sun. So it was no surprise when Touma rolled out of bed to find that Seiji's half of the room was neat and vacant. Sometimes he wondered if Seiji ever slept at all.   
        Touma was particularly proud of himself this morning as he was showered and dressed well before noon-- a personal record.   
        He headed downstairs to raid the kitchen-- hopefully there was some food left for the sleep deprived.   
  
        Touma followed the scent of freshly baked cookies to find Shin in the kitchen taking them out of the oven.   
        "Oh no-- get back you mongrel! I'll not have you eating all my cookies!" Shin said, slapping Touma's hand away with an oven mitt.  
         "Come on, just one?" Touma pleaded with puppy dog eyes.   
        Shin sighed. "Oh all right, but _just_ one."  
        Touma was able to grab one with each hand before Shin pulled the tray out of his grasp.   
        "So where is everyone today?" Touma asked before biting into a cookie. "The house seems empty."  
        Shin grinned slyly. "That's because Nasuti dragged Shuu and Ryo into town to buy groceries after they cleaned out the food closet watching the James Bond movie marathon on TV."  
        Touma rolled his eyes and asked, "Was Nasuti angry?"  
        "Livid."   
        Shin helped himself to a cookie and offered another to Touma.   
        "So, where's Seiji?" Touma asked between bites.   
        He shrugged and said, "I haven't seen him all day."  
  
********************  
  
        The world was graying and he was graying with it, stuck in limbo somewhere that was decaying, and cold, and forgotten. He could feel the air stiffen subtly, the light became dingy, and suddenly he was not quite sure that he was on earth, the atmosphere was so skewed.   
            Pinpricks of ice forced the blond hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a shiver ran down his spine.   
  
        Seiji sat completely still as he watched the dark shadow of a creature move sinuously along the floor. Black, malignant eyes looked up at him in an aloof manner. He didn't move, though he was aware of another beast sitting on the back of his chair. He knew that if his eyes strayed from the one in front of him, it would spawn another creature and then he'd soon be faced with a pack.   
  
         He felt a weight on his left shoulder first, and then the small, sharp pricks of talons against his neck, the beast's claws digging into his skin as it tread across his shoulders.   
        The wolf-like animal on the floor grinned then, like it knew wickedness was about to befall him. Though Seiji stared intently at the creature, his senses felt movement in the shadows of the room. He knew more of these hellish beasts were forthcoming.  
  
        He tried not to think of words like _snapping_ or _bones_ or _dismembering _or _flesh._  
  
         Its tongue was surprisingly warm and rough as the one on his shoulder came around and licked at his cheek. Seiji didn't dare move. He felt its sharp teeth graze against his jaw, and Seiji gasped then because he heard it-- he actually heard the torturous thing inside his head.  
  
        _:Mine,: _the dark thing whispered. _:You're mine.:_   
         "No," Seiji breathed. "This can't be happening." He shook his head in disbelief. Seiji felt the beast's dreary, black eyes boring into him. The warrior of light quivered as he was reminded of the icy grip of death.   
        The creature clamped its claws down on his shoulder, sending its talons deep into his flesh. _:Mine.: _

Pain excruciated all the way down his back and numbed his right arm to the fingertips. Seiji brought his left hand up quickly to knock the beast off, but when his hand got there the creature was gone.  
        "Stay back," He whispered.   
  
_             :Mine... no escaping...: _  
  
        Then, in a blur of blackness, they pounced-- a pack of hiding beasts of darkness-- knocking Seiji from his chair. His body impacted with the wooden floor with an audible _smack_.   
            Tangible pain came instantly, crushing the air from his lungs. Impossibly, he felt his ribs begin to bend against their strength. The pressure became unbearable--  
         _:You belong to me.:  
  
_             Flooding his pores, permeating his cells, Seiji felt the blackness coating him like a second skin. It filled his throat, blocked his nose, congested his chest-- Seiji couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. His eyesight began to blur-- ebony flecks closing in on the edge of his vision-- as he fought against the crushing pressure.   
        _:My angel, practice silence.:_   
  
        And as the pressure was relieved, everything faded into black.   
  
  
****  
  
            "Wonder what's taking them so long..."   
        Touma and Shin were talking casually at the kitchen table when they heard a loud _thud_  from the living room.   
        "What the hell was that?" Touma asked, looking through the doorway.  "That couldn't be them with the groceries-- I didn't hear their car pull up."  
        "Some one's in the house," Shin replied.   
        They paused-- straining to hear if the sound would repeat.  
            "Seiji?" Touma called. "That you?"   
         When they got no reply, Touma and Shin glanced at each other before leaving the kitchen to investigate.  
  
         Touma stood frozen in the doorway of the living room. An unnatural coldness spread over him as he saw Seiji sprawled on the floor. A wooden chair was overturned on its side, as if knocked to the ground violently.   
        Seiji lay in the center of a patch of warm sunlight coming in from the broad window on the far side of the room. The light converged around his curled body like a peculiar spotlight.   
        It was eerie-- as if the gentle light was trying to protect its fallen master.   
  
            Coming up behind him, Shin inhaled sharply, and brushed past Touma, entering the room.   
            "Seiji?" He asked, crouching down beside him. Shin touched Seiji carefully, placing his hands on his shoulder, and called his name again.   
        When getting no response, Shin tilted Seiji to lie flat on his back. He gently pushed back Seiji's eyelids, and saw that his eyes were rolled back in his head. "Oh no..."  
        Shin stooped low, hovering his cheek above Seiji's mouth. He then pressed two fingers to Seiji's neck, searching for a pulse.   
  
        "_Shit_." The act of watching Shin check Seiji for signs of life wrenched Touma out of his stupor. He dashed to his friends, sinking quickly to the floor.   
         "You have a pulse, right?" Touma asked.   
        Shin was unmoving, his fingers still pressed to Seiji's neck.   
        "Shin," Touma said anxiously, his voice rising. "Tell me you have a pulse."  
  
            Suddenly, Seiji lurched forward, gaping for air. His whole body shook as he ruggedly exhaled, then quickly inhaled air again.  
        Seiji choked, sending himself into fits of coughing.   
        "Take it easy." Touma said, patting his back. "Nice and slow." He instructed.   
        Seiji's breathing slowly returned to a more normal pace.   
        "What happened?" Shin asked.   
        Seiji didn't say anything. He trembled, still trying to get hold of himself.   
         "It's awfully cold in here," Touma remarked as he rubbed Seiji's back.   "Shin, would you get a blanket or something?"   
        "Sure. I'll just be a minute." Shin replied as he left the room.   
  
        Seiji moved to stand, but Touma stopped him. "Let me help you." Touma pulled Seiji to his feet, surprised at how cold his hands were.   
        "Are you all right now?" Touma asked once he was standing.  
        Seiji didn't answer-- he was peering at Touma with wide eyes.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
        Seiji stared at Touma in apparent horror. There were rugged bite marks on his neck-- puncture holes given from rows of sharp teeth set in powerful jaws. A big slashing rip sheared his chest. His torn shirt was drenched in deep red, life-giving blood.   
        "Wh-what?" Seiji breathed, shocked.   
          "Seiji, you look a little pale..." Touma said, concerned.

Squeezing his eyes shut fast, Seiji felt something physically shift, and then he looked again-- Touma was staring at him, head cocked to one side, expression full of care, but intact. The mortal damage Seiji had witnessed an instant ago had vanished.   
            "Perhaps you should sit down." A soft voice came from his left. He turned to see Shin standing there, a blanket in his hands.  
            Dizziness overswept him, and he reached blindly for the support of the wall.   
            "Seiji!" Concerned hands shot out to uphold him.   
        The shift in atmosphere again--  
  
        Shin's hands were cold and sticky. Seiji saw Shin's fingerprints smeared in red across his arm. He shut his eyes tightly against the violence that he knew his eyes would see. A subtle growling noise snarled in his ears, rising above the sound of his pounding heart.   
        "Can you hear me, Seiji?" Touma asked, his voice cutting through the turmoil in his head.   
        "I'm fine," He said too quickly, finally venturing to open his eyes.  
        No blood, no torn limbs-- his friends were in perfect health.   
        Touma folded his arms across his chest. "You weren't fine a minute ago."   
        But the shadows were moving-- Seiji saw the gleam of teeth as the dark beasts paced back and forth.   
        _Was that a preview of things to come?_ Seiji wondered frantically. _I have to get away from Touma and Shin-- I can't let them get hurt._   
  
         "But Seiji, you just nearly--." Shin started.  
        With speed and strength that startled both Shin and Touma, Seiji broke free from their grasp.   
         "I said, I'm fine." Seiji replied coolly. "I just need to get some air."   
        He brushed passed them, and down the hallway to the back door, making his escape swiftly, leaving Touma and Shin wondering after him.   
  
  
*****************************  
  
        Nasuti pushed against the front door with her hip while her arms balanced two paper bags of groceries. As the door swung open she felt a cold breeze sting her face.   
        She stood in the hallway, an unsettling feeling coming over her. Nasuti took a few paces toward the living room then stopped. The coldness was coming from there.   
  
        "Let me get those for you."   
        Nasuti spun around to find Shin, who was already taking the bags from her grasp.   
            "Thanks," She said slowly as she glanced over her shoulder. Nasuti shivered.  She quickly followed Shin to the kitchen, walking away from the living room.   
        Shuu came into the kitchen with a huge jug of water balanced on his shoulder.   
        He groaned as he set it down. "Man, that was heavy."  
        Ryo proceeded, juggling four bags of groceries.   
  
         "What took you guys so long?" Touma asked. He leaned against the doorframe, arms folded, a frown on his face.   
         "There was some traffic-- road construction-- on the way back." Ryo perceived his distress and asked, "Why?"  
        Nasuti noted the tension building, though pretended to busy herself with putting away the groceries.   
  
        "We sort of had an _incident_," Touma said carefully. His gaze shifted from Ryo to Nasuti.  
        Nasuti rolled her eyes-- she knew that whatever had happened today, Touma didn't want to discuss it in front of her.   
        _I'm going to find out sooner or later..._ She thought dryly as Ryo pulled Touma into the family room, and Shin and Shuu followed.   
            Straining to hear the conversation, Nasuti sorted the fruits she had bought at the edge of the counter.   
  
            "Touma, what happened?" Ryo asked. "And where's Seiji?"   
         "Well, I'm not sure what happened exactly, but this morning Shin and I found Seiji collapsed on the living room floor." He paused, catching Ryo's eye.   "He wasn't breathing."

"He... he wasn't breathing?" Ryo stammered.   
        "He didn't have a pulse either." Shin added, quietly.  
        Touma turned sharply, staring at Shin dismayed. "You didn't tell me that."  
            "Whoa, wait a minute-- are you saying that his heart stopped?" Shuu asked.   
        "No, not necessarily, but I couldn't find a pulse..." Shin said. "He woke up almost immediately, so obviously he was all right, but for a moment there..."   
            "Where is he right now?" Ryo demanded, his blue eyes dark with fear.   
        "We don't know." Shin confessed. "He said he needed some air, that was several hours ago..."   
  
        Ryo brushed past Shin towards the door. Dashing after him, Touma snagged his arm, forcing Ryo to stay.   
         "Let go," Ryo directed gruffly.   
        "Wait a minute, Ryo. We need to talk about this!" Touma insisted.   
        "No, we need to find Seiji." Ryo retorted.   
        "Ryo, he was acting very odd when he woke," Touma paused. "Almost as if he was seeing things or something."  
        Shin nodded. "Seiji was white as a sheet-- he looked unhinged."   
"Are you sure it wasn't just exhaustion?" Shuu asked. "He's been through a lot recently-- and he never seems to sleep." 

            Touma shook his head.  "No. This was more than just a case of exhaustion... There is something seriously wrong with him." He stared back at Ryo, frowning.   
         "What are you getting at?" Ryo asked, disliking his glare.   
         "What else can tell us about _that_ day..."  
         "You think this has something to do with his changing the time line?"   
        "It has everything to do with that!" Touma snapped.   
  
        There was a loud drumming from the kitchen as Nasuti dropped the apples. "Sorry," Nasuti said meekly as she picked up the bruised fruits from the floor. The subject of death, and how it was so casually skirted and yet discussed, still made her uneasy.   
  
         "No," Ryo said stubbornly. "He's probably just tired. It was quite an exhausting turn of events, let me assure you." He remarked pointedly.   
            Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Touma surmised that Ryo was in some sort of denial. Whatever exactly had happened to Seiji had obviously been very traumatic for him.   
         "What if you're wrong?" Touma challenged. He didn't like that Ryo was so readily dismissing Seiji's unusual behavior, just because he didn't want to think about it.   
         "I'm going to find him." Ryo asserted, making for the exit once more.   
        "Don't--." Touma began, sharply. "You want to drive him away? I've noticed the way you've been treating him lately."

Ryo stopped in mid stride.  Caught in a truth, his head stooped, and he glowered heatedly over his shoulder at Touma.  

"Seiji will not disclose himself to you, Ryo.  He'll come back when he's ready," Touma insisted.  "You will have to wait."  
  
**************  
  
  
        Seiji was cold. He hadn't noticed it much until the others had tried to touch him. The skin of Touma's hand had felt torrid against his own-- the warmth of life in his touch nearly burning.   
        As Seiji tried to recall on the events of the morning, he realized with alarm that he could hardly remember.   
            Somehow he'd made it into the living room where the sun poured brightly in through the broad windows.   
        _No._ He thought, frowning. _There was something else before that..._ Seiji tried with great effort to remember the early events of the morning that had sent him fleeing into the false security of the light.   
        Seiji cringed as he thought that.   
        The most horrifying thing for him was the lack of comfort he garnered from the light. He didn't know how much strength he'd drawn from it until it was no longer available to him.   
        He sighed, his chest suddenly heavy.  
        Seiji didn't understand what all this was-- he just wished it to be over.   Every time he looked into the eyes of one of those creatures, he knew something larger than life was staring back at him. It was ancient, its existence spanning the ages, and much more important than he-- Seiji was certain of that. What it wanted him for, he had yet to figure out.   
            Whatever this _darkness_ was, it was changing him-- breaking him.  
  
            _Darkness... That's it!_ Seiji thought. _Anubis... I remember... I saw him just before dawn... _But the rest was a haze-- he was even starting to forget the details of his collapse.   
         _It has to be Anubis_... He thought as the sun began it's decent behind the horizon. Though something in the pit of his stomach didn't quite agree with his assessment.   
If it wasn't Anubis, he didn't know what he was going to do. Seiji just knew that he couldn't do _this_ anymore. The terror of seeing his friends torn up, the physical and mental toll his nightmares taxed onto his body, the dark beasts that antagonized him, the very darkness itself-- he was so tired of it all.   
        _It has to end tonight._ He decided. _No matter what, it ends tonight._  
  
            Without warning, the darkness seized him, biting into Seiji suddenly, making the blond cry out despite himself. It swirled around him, slowly materializing into its wolf-like state.  The beast stared at him with distaste. 

_:Soulless.:_ It spat, nastily.  
        "Stop it." Seiji said tersely to the dark creature.   
            _:Devoid.:_ It taunted. _:Dead inside.:_   
  
        Seiji glared at it, trying not to let his fear show, and said nothing more. He couldn't trust this little creature of darkness. At the same time he couldn't help but feel that there was some truth to its words. He hadn't felt right since the moment he woke in that field in Ryo's arms.   
  
         He knew the source of his unease had stemmed from his death.   
  
        Seiji reflected on his decease in a detached way, to preserve his sanity. Of course, he smirked, if he was succeeding in that then he wouldn't be having a conversation with a strange beast that only he could see.   
        _:The time to decide is coming.:_ It screeched, interrupting his thoughts. _  
         _"What?"  
        The beast didn't answer him, but instead peered back at the house where his friends were unaware of the danger...   
        "You leave them alone!" Seiji said fiercely.   
        _:You risk them.:  
_         "No!" Seiji shouted angrily. "What do you want from me?"   
        The black eyed beast stared up at him coldly, _:You know.: _   
        In the next instant, the creature darted up-- surging as quickly as darkness pounces when a candle's flame is snubbed out-- clamping its claws down brutally into Seiji's side.   
            Suddenly, as the pain surged through his body, violent images of his friends flashed through his mind.   
        Shuu lying face down in a pool of his own blood-- Shin impaled through the stomach-- Touma, dead eyes open, blood streaming out of his mouth with a gaping wound in his chest-- Ryo seemingly pulled apart, his torso severed, as his body convulsed with his last breath--  
         "Stop it!" Seiji screamed, clutching his head. "_Oh _god_, stop!_"  
         _:A possible future?:_ It hissed. _:The time to decide is coming.:_   
        "I don't understand," Seiji moaned with jagged breath, "What must I choose?"  
        The creature shook its head. _:Your soul is lost... but the fate of the others is uncertain...:_ _   
         _Seiji fell to his knees as the blackness released him. _  
         :Share this with no one.:  
  
        _Then the creature was gone, leaving Seiji on the cold earth, just as he felt the presence of his polarity drawing near.   
  
  


  
Continued in chapter four...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  


Many thanks to those who reviewed-- it's very inspiring! But please continue to do so! It fuels my creative drive. So, please send feedback, I implore you, oh wise and generous readers! ^_~  
  


I would recommend checking the web page from time to time, because that usually gets updated first!  So if yer, dyin' to know what's in store for our heroes, I'd go there first!

  
Thanks ever so much,   
Li   
  
Comments are happily received at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com  
  
PS   
Ryo/Seiji art, fresh off the presses:   
http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com/  
Click on the art link and you won't be disappointed!  



	4. chapter four: flirt with suicide

Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  With the darkness, Anubis deals Seiji a devastating blow. Ryo tries his best to give his solace, but can he be enough to ease Seiji's despair?  

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains _violence_, _suicide_, and scary little _creatures_ that hide under your bed at night.  *grrr*  
  


Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.

Plea:  Please read and review, oh wise and generous readers!  

*Any* comments or suggestions are welcome. 

  
Comments are happily received at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com

  
Reciprocal Motion:  
Chapter four

Flirt with Suicide  
  
  
  


They looked more like jackals, he thought, than wolves.   


Seiji shook his head-- No, that's not what he meant. They had evolved from wolves into jackals. Seiji suspected that he was seeing them now as they truly were.   


Like a breeze, he felt the familiar shift in the scale of light and darkness-- Anubis was drawing near.   


_Yes_, he thought. _Coming to lead the dead..._ Seiji suddenly had impressions of Egypt-- of sun baked sand and structures from an Ancient civilization.   


His thoughts were slurring together, fragments of one melding into another. Seiji shook his head again, trying to have just one rational thought. The mental assault earlier from the creature had stripped his lucidity.   
  


"I know you're there, Anubis." Seiji murmured. "Show yourself."  


There was a brief chuckle as the shadows swirled into something wholly tangible. "Very good, Kourin."   
  


Anubis smiled slightly as he watched anger burn off Seiji's eyes. Every time he met up with Seiji, he felt that they were playing a game-- one trying to get the better of the other.  


Sauntering over to the weapons rack, Anubis all but ignored Seiji as he removed a broad metal sword, examining its timeworn blade closely. The boys had turned the backyard into a practice area and it was filled with such training equipment.   
  


"My, Seiji, is something bothering you?" Anubis said, obviously amused.   
  


_Oh, what a lovely game. _

Seiji glared at him, asking tersely, "Why are you doing this to me?"   


Hurling the sword at Seiji, confident that he would catch it, Anubis pulled another sword from the rack, and turned to face his opponent. "I haven't sparred with you since the fall of the Dynasty."  


There was something exhilarating in fighting his match-- something that allowed him to let go of all inhibitions.  


Perhaps that is why as Anubis rushed Seiji, sword drawn, he felt truly alive, his heart leaping with excitement.  


Over the clang of hardened metal, Seiji hissed, "You-- you did this so we could spar?"   
  


The Yami Masho had to suppress another smirk as he parried the forceful blows. Anubis had hoped that he could rekindle some of Seiji's spark, but had not been prepared for such rage.  


"So angry-- there's a fire in you still." He taunted. "But I like it when you play rough."   


Anubis quickly regretted that remark as Seiji's foot connected with his chest in a roundhouse kick that set the warrior of Darkness on his backside.   


"You bastard!" Seiji retorted. "How could you do this to me?"  


Rolling aside quickly, Anubis barely escaped the wrath of Seiji's sword as he brought it down forcefully. The blade came a bit closer than Anubis liked. For half a second, Anubis thought that they might not be playing the same game.   


"Honestly, Seiji, I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted.   
  

Seiji paused, staring down at him with a mixture of panic and ire.   


"You've taken the light away from me." Seiji whispered. "Sending your darkness after me..." His voice was rising. "Look at what you've done to me!" Seiji screamed, deviant from his normal behavior. "You've gone too far this time, Anubis."   
  


Anubis looked at him-- really looked-- and to his horror he saw the weight of darkness crushing down on his opposite--his light--_his_ Seiji.   


How was this possible? Anubis was the master of darkness-- that something else could control it seemed unlikely-- but then, _how_?  


Last night Anubis stared into Seiji's eyes, and saw the bleakness that he'd seen so many times before in the eyes of his victims-- that he saw reflected in his own eyes. He'd known then that something horrible had happened to him-- but he had no idea it was of this magnitude.   


_No,_ Anubis thought fanatically. _Not Seiji-- the darkness can't claim Seiji, too._   
  


The smile that had been playing at Anubis' lips fell to a serious frown. "Seiji, I don't know how this is happening--."   


Seiji screamed in frustration, "You lie!" He brought his sword down hard in a forceful, helpless swing, his utter panic revealed in the careless arc of the blade.   


 "I can't take it anymore, Anubis! Do you understand?" Seiji's voice dropped to a dangerous low. "If you want to fight me, do it with honor. Not with this twisted mind fuck."  
  


The humor that had first colored the situation was completely gone as Anubis realized that whatever had stolen the light from Seiji's eyes was stealing his soul and sanity along with it.   


"It's not me, I swear to you!" Anubis was doing all he could to stay one step ahead of Seiji. "Listen to me! I would never harm you-- even if I wanted to. I could not-- not without hurting myself."   
  


Seiji was not listening to his words. Rational as they were, they were not what he wanted to hear.   


Sparks flew as the metal swords clanged together furiously.  


"Damn it, Seiji, _listen_ to me!" Anubis yelled as his opposite attacked.  


Amazingly, Seiji hesitated, seeming to stop in mid shift. "You swear to me that it's not you?"  


Finding his eyes, such an incredible shade of violet, Anubis whispered, "On my honor, I swear it."   


It broke his heart to see momentary despair flourish cross his features before Seiji battened down his emotions.   
  
  


Truth enclosed around him like iron shackles, fastening him to his fate. Seiji knew that Anubis was not lying. If it wasn't Anubis taunting him from the darkness, who was it? _What_ was it?  


Deepening coldness settled into his bones. God, it felt like talons ensnared in his flesh.   


Perhaps Seiji had gone insane. And that meant it wouldn't stop--Sweet Lord, it wouldn't stop. Seiji would have to _continue_ living in this hell on earth. He wasn't sure he could do that. In fact, he knew he couldn't.   
  
  


_He's up to something. _Anubis thought as he noted the very subtle change in Seiji's demeanor. Something was off kilter-- just wasn't quite right. Anubis couldn't put his finger on it, but his instincts told him to beware of Seiji's sudden attack.   


It happened quickly-- unbelievably so. Seiji lunged when he should have parried.  


Anubis stared at his stained sword, his mouth agape, shocked that the blade had found Seiji's blood. He couldn't believe it-- he'd just told himself to take extra care and now he'd wounded Seiji-- exactly what he had been trying to avoid.   


_Seiji _doesn't_ make mistakes._ Anubis thought, alarmed.   


Noticing neither the gash in his arm nor the blood flowing freely from it, Seiji attacked Anubis again. In the few seconds of concern, Seiji caught Anubis off guard, scratching him across the shoulder with the tip of his blade.   


Hissing in pain, he leapt back, probing the shallow slash with his palm. Absolutely furious that he had allowed Seiji's trick to distract him, Anubis darted forward with his sword, determined to disarm him and end this foolish standoff he had so idiotically instigated.   
  


The action didn't register until it was nearly too late-- The warrior of light lowered his sword and turned to face his charging adversary.   
  


Unsuspecting this, Anubis forced himself to a grinding halt, his sword at Seiji's chest. Had Anubis not been the master swordsman that he was, Seiji would have been killed.   


Anubis' eyes widened as he realized what Seiji had done. Seiji had not made any mistakes. He had anticipated his moves and _purposely_ put himself in the way of his blade. Seiji had intended for Anubis to kill him.   
  


"Don't want to play the game anymore?" Seiji challenged.  


Anubis answered carefully. "You changed the rules."  


 "What's the matter, Anubis?" Seiji taunted, advancing a step toward the drawn sword. "Lacking the courage?"   


Anubis stared at him through narrowed eyes.   


"There isn't anything better than cleaning your opponent's blood from your blade." He said. "I know you, Anubis. You'd love the feel of mine as it runs over the hilt to warm those cold hands of yours."  
  


 Again, Anubis said nothing, which provoked Seiji further.   


"You've always wanted to get the better of me and now that you finally have the chance--."  


"Stop it." Anubis ground out, silencing him. This game was not what he meant-- this isn't what Anubis wanted.   


Defying him with a gaze, Seiji remarked, "Just thrust and twist."  


Seiji held up his empty hand, palm forward, then twisted it around in a circular motion to reveal his armor orb, glowing soft, green light.  


"Think of what I am offering you Anubis." He said steadily. "You'll be the most powerful warrior there ever was-- master of darkness and light."  
  


Anubis remained silent, though his grip on the sword began to waver.   


"Please," Seiji pleaded quietly. "Send me back."  


"What?" Anubis asked. "What do you mean?"   


"Return me to _it_-- Send me back! It wants _me_..."  


"Seiji, what are you saying?" Anubis asked. "Send you back where?"   


"So much has happened that you don't know-- that you'll never know..."  


"Then, tell me, Seiji." He said softly.  


Seiji looked skyward, away from Anubis' searching eyes. He didn't answer directly, but turned his maudlin gaze imploringly on him. 

"Save me from this hell, Anubis. I'm not as strong as I once was-- I've been broken. And I can't stand it any longer. This darkness-- it hurts me, Anubis. I was not meant for its blackness, just as you were not meant for the light. You cannot look into my eyes and tell me otherwise."  
  


And it was true. Anubis saw it all there in violet reflection. Seiji was his polarity in this world, and he'd often wondered how far he could push Seiji before he felt the repercussions of it.  


He decided right then and there that he never wanted to know.   


Seiji took another step forward, the tip of Anubis' sword driving against his chest.   


"I only ask for mercy. Please, if I ever meant anything to you..."   
  


The large sword hit the ground with a dull thud. "I cannot." Anubis murmured. "Suicide does not become you, Kourin."   
  
  
  
************************  
  


It was just after midnight when Ryo startled awake. He groaned softly on the couch, stretching from the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in.   


He'd been waiting up for Seiji. It had taken all his will power not to go out in search of him. As much as he hated to admit it, Touma was right-- Seiji would not come to him, especially since he had not been particularly understanding these past few days.   


But what was he supposed to think? You spend the night next to someone and you expect them to be there in the morning-- or at least offer some explanation.   


He rubbed his eyes, wearily. Ryo wasn't coping with the changes very well, and he could only imagine what Seiji was going through.   


Ryo sighed as he thought about the blond. He was uncertain where he stood with him. It had hurt so intensely when Seiji had died-- he had been certain that his heart had ruptured. Ever since that moment he'd felt very protective of Seiji. 

Ryo had lost him twice already and he didn't think he could stand losing his friend again, even if it was to his own inner demons.   
  


The warrior of Virtue heard a clatter from outside and peered cautiously through the broad windows to the backyard.   


He saw nothing, but heard the murmur of a voice-- Seiji's voice.  


"Seiji?" Ryo asked, stepping outside. "Who are you talking--."   


Ryo stopped short, fear momentarily stealing his momentum. Seiji was bleeding, the entire length of his right arm slick and stained red. "You're _hurt_--How did this happen?"  


The warrior of light did not hear him. Seiji swayed slightly and fell to his knees.  


Ryo was by his side in an instant, carefully probing the wound with his fingertips. It didn't look life threatening, but he'd lost a considerable amount of blood.   
  


"I'm damned." Seiji whispered sullenly.   


Perturbed by Ryo's grip on his shoulder, Seiji shouted, "Get away from me-- you'll be hurt too!"   


"That's ridiculous. Come inside and let me bandage your arm." Ryo said, trying to help him up.   


Seiji pushed Ryo away and screamed, "Don't touch me!"  
  


Capturing him from behind, Ryo hissed, "Seiji, be still!"   


It took only a moment for the warrior of light to stop struggling, and fall laden against Ryo's chest. For an instant, Ryo feared that he'd passed out, but Seiji was conscious, if leaning wearily against him. He simply did not have the strength to fight.   


Ryo stood, drawing Seiji up with him, helping him to his feet.   


"Come on," Ryo said sternly as he guided Seiji into the house by his shoulders. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  


Ryo pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and coerced Seiji to sit down. He fell into the seat without so much as a word.   


"You haven't been yourself lately," Ryo began as he searched the kitchen cabinets for the first aid kit. "The others have noticed it too, Seiji."   


Once locating the kit, Ryo swung another chair over and sat to face Seiji with the necessary first aid implements in hand.   


"You have to stop this nonsense." Ryo lectured while ripping gauze into strips, as if all Seiji needed was a grim talking to and a band-aid. "Touma's worried and so am I.  He says it's like you're seeing things that aren't really there or something."  


Gently, he cleaned the area around the gash trying not to let the astringent sting. "How did you do this to yourself anyway?" Ryo asked. He noticed the blood had streamed down the length of Seiji's arm and dripped from his languid fingers to form a red pool on the floor.   
  


When he got no reply Ryo looked up at Seiji and realized that he was not listening to him. He was staring off into space, transfixed by something Ryo could not see.   


_He really does see something._ Ryo thought.   
  


Turning his worried eyes over him, Ryo took this rare opportunity to examine Seiji closely.   


The warrior of light was trembling, shaking ever so slightly. Anxiety creased his countenance and his pupils were dilated, forcing his irises to thin rings of violet. Seiji was in shock, but Ryo suspected that it was not purely from loss of blood.   


"Hey," Ryo said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  


Seiji jolted at his touch, startling Ryo as well. This wasn't like Seiji at all. He never let anyone see him in a state less than total control-- not like this-- falling apart at the seams._  
_

"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Ryo said as he thought desperately,_What's happening to you?_   


He received no reply.   


"It's all right, Seiji," Ryo soothed. "I promise I'll keep it to myself. Please, just let me help you."   
  
  
  


Seiji wanted to scream. He wanted to dive headlong into Ryo's security and wrap himself in it, and at the same time, he wanted to force Ryo away from the dark things that lurked deep inside of him.   


"I can't tell you," was all Seiji managed to whisper.   


"You can tell me anything, Seiji." Ryo was so sincere-- so completely concerned for him.  


How could he make Ryo understand?   


That on which his life had always rested, had somehow broken. He had been chosen-- He did not wish to die, yet he was drawn towards death-- rather, it was attracted to him.   


How could he tell Ryo this? Ryo believed in chivalry, and fairy tales, and knights in mystical armor, and happy endings. Ryo wouldn't understand this. Seiji hardly understood himself.  
  


Seiji opened his mouth, armed with a lie. But the words evaporated on his parched lips. Ryo was looking at him expectantly, patiently waiting. He couldn't do it. Ryo was the most genuine person Seiji knew. He would not lie to him.  
  


"I..." Seiji hesitated. "I'm lost..." He blinked in surprise-- that was not what he'd intended to say. "...caught between existence and something far worse... there's no light, just-- lack of. It _hurts_, Ryo. It hurts me. I-I don't think I can stand it any longer."   


The words were flowing out quickly, before he could hold them back.   


"It-- they're dragging me with them, biting, stealing pieces at a time... I've nothing left, Ryo. They've taken it all-- I have no choice but to accept what they've laid before me."   


"Who is, Seiji? Who's hurting you?"  


But Seiji could only shake his head-- he dared not say anymore.  
  


"I didn't know, Seiji." Ryo said at a loss. "If you hadn't--." Ryo stopped, unable to speak the word aloud. "None of this would have... _I_ should have done something more-- I-_I _should have tried harder to keep you here-- It should have been _me_, not you. This is my--."  


Seiji reached out and held the side of Ryo's face firmly. "No."   


He let his hand fall, leaving behind a red hand print on Ryo's cheek. "Don't do that. What's done is done. I've no regrets-- I can't regret that you and Nasuti are safe."   


Ryo looked away, conquered by emotion. The consequences were catching up to them after all.   


"Please don't." Seiji whispered. "I need you to be strong for _me_, Ryo."   


The black haired boy turned sharply towards him, disliking the tone of his voice.   


Seiji looked at his hands folded in his lap, defeated.   


"I-I don't know how to fight this. I can't take it anymore, Ryo. I'm simply not strong enough." Seiji whispered despondently.  
  


 "Don't you give up!" Ryo shouted, placing his hands over Seiji's and leaning in close. He didn't like where Seiji was going with this. "Don't you dare! I promised you that we'd get through this and we will. Whatever it takes--."  


Seiji shook his head vehemently. "No, it's too late. They've got me." A tear rolled down his cheek-- despair leaking in a steady stream.  


"I'm dead inside." Seiji murmured to Ryo.   
  


The creature's words coming out of his mouth-- and he used to be such a nice boy.   
  


"Stop it." Ryo said. He cupped Seiji's face with his hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I won't allow anything to happen to you again."  


"...so stubborn..." Seiji whispered as silent tears spilled down his cheeks. Why did Ryo have to be so adamant? Couldn't he understand that Seiji was trying to tell him goodbye? It was hard enough without him refusing to let go.   
  


Ryo leaned forward and affectionately enfolded Seiji in his arms.   


"Shhh." He murmured against his soft hair.   


Gently, Ryo kissed Seiji on the forehead. "It'll be all right."   


Then, moving lower, he kissed him again, warm lips pressing tenderly against Seiji's cheek. "I can't let you go..." Ryo murmured against his skin.   


Ryo moved in for a third kiss when the lights to the kitchen flickered on.   
  


"What's going on in here?"   


It was Nasuti. Dressed in her nightgown, with a white, terry cloth bathrobe hanging from her shoulders, she stood frowning in the doorway of the kitchen.   


His face flushed, Ryo spun around to confront her, sitting back in his chair. "He's hurt." Ryo said bluntly. "And upset and I was trying to help him."   


Nasuti looked past Ryo at Seiji who was breathing heavily and clutching his half bandaged arm.   


"Ryo!" She said angrily. "That's not the way you dress a wound."   


She pushed Ryo aside and gently rewrapped Seiji's arm-- she did have years of practice at this sort of thing.  


"How did you manage to do this to yourself?" Nasuti asked as she worked.   


"Careless with a sword..." he mumbled.  


"There." She said, pleased with herself. "It's finished. Why don't you go wash up now?"  


Ryo hesitated. "Will you be okay?" He asked Seiji.   


Seiji nodded mutely, but did not look at him.   
  


Nasuti stood and pulled Ryo along with her. "Come on, Ryo. Let him get cleaned up."  


Abashed, Ryo allowed himself to be goaded upstairs by the persistent girl.  


"Besides," Nasuti said as she took his arm, "it's way past your bedtime. I wonder what you all would do without me..."   


Ryo wondered what might have happened had she not interrupted.   
  
*********************   
  


Seiji tentatively placed a hand over his cheek.   


Oh, Ryo's touch-- Ryo's burning touch. Seiji wasn't used to touch, wasn't used to the feel of skin against his skin, but lately Ryo had touched him more and in more intimate ways than Seiji ever recalled.   


The impression of Ryo's lips against his skin was seared into his memory. He'd take it with him.  
  


Seiji stood slowly, gripping the chair with his good arm to help himself stand. Suddenly everything went bleary and monotoned-- the house looked decrepit in horrific shades of blue, black and white.   


A black-eyed jackal sat on the floor in front of him.   


_:You spoke of us. He is next, once we're through with you... or perhaps you will watch him suffer...:   
_

"Don't you touch him." Seiji said flatly. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone."   


 It merely smiled in response, a terrible, knowing grin. _:Fool us, you believe you can? Don't think that he can save you.:  
_

Seiji said nothing. All was not lost if Ryo still had faith. Knowing Ryo as he did, Seiji knew that he would do everything in his power to help another-- even if it meant recklessly endangering his own life.  


_:Too late now regardless-- what flows through your veins is black.:   
_

"This is my blood here-- it's still red with life." Seiji said pointing to the red stains on the sleeve of his shirt. _  
_

_:Spill your blood now and prove it.:  
  
_  
  
  


To be continued in chapter five...  
  
  
_  
_****************************************************************************  
  
This was a long, hard chapter for me-- many, many nights of revisions. Could you guys review, please? Pretty please? I've worked very hard on this story and I feel like no one is reading it :( so discouraging!   
  
Thanks to those who have actually stuck with it and chapter five promises to answer many questions.   
  
For those who want to know my story/site progress on a day-to-day basis please visit: http://dragonflyupdates.blogspot.com  
  
and as always check out http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com/  
to see my ryo/seiji art and other troopers multimedia! 


	5. chapter five: russian roulette

Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  Seiji makes a drastic choice as his stalker is revealed.  Hastily, Ryo promises something that he cannot provide, and hurts the one he wishes to protect.  

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains _violence_, _death, _and scary little _creatures_ that hide under your bed at night.  *grrr*  
  


Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.

Plea:  Please read and review, oh wise and generous readers!  

*Any* comments or suggestions are welcome. 

  
Comments are happily received at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com

Reciprocal Motion:

Chapter 5  
Russian Roulette   
  


Touma watched blue shadows dance on the walls as soft moonlight filtered in through the curtains of his open window. He'd been staring at the shadows' billowy gestures for hours. Their fluid movements were hypnotic, yet did not bring sleep. The quiet breeze that dictated the shadow dance contained a sinister tinge that made Touma shiver.   


The archer rose from his bed wearily, moving to shut the open window. It closed with a dull thud and the curtains fell still. The unobstructed moonlight projected onto his roommate's empty bed.   


Standing there, hands resting at the windowsill, Touma looked out into the blackness and wondered where Seiji was sleeping tonight. Was he safe? Seiji had a way of ignoring his natural warning system, believing it to be a frailty of his human body.  


Touma sat on Seiji's neatly made bed, smoothing his hands across the padded quilt. It was immaculately maintained, but simple. Seiji only kept the bare essentials, his personal belongings being a precious few. Touma wished Seiji knew his own self worth-- that he placed enough value in himself to know when he needed help.   


Touma sighed, deeply concerned, for he knew his friend thought himself to be worthless and was too proud to ask for the help he so desperately needed.   


Seiji's behavior this afternoon was enough to convince Touma that action had to be taken-- whether it be voluntary or by force-- Seiji needed assistance.  


However, Touma knew better than to push Seiji, who tended to recoil when pressed emotionally. Sometimes he lashed out, and Seiji's wrath was not something Touma ever wanted to be the focus of.  


Exhaling in frustration, he lay back on Seiji's bed. He was trapped by his desire to help Seiji and his lack of knowledge of his friend's present situation. Talking to Seiji this afternoon had been about as eventful as talking to a brick wall. Touma knew that something consequential was just beyond his fingertips. And Ryo, who should understand better than anyone, was withholding information.   


That made Touma seethe with anger. Where did Ryo get off, merely dismissing this-- acting as if he couldn't care less, when Touma _knew _Ryo was just as horrified as he was. It was Ryo's nature to worry about all of them. He felt it was his responsibility as assumed leader to protect them. But Ryo had failed this time-- he hadn't been able to protect Seiji from whatever was slowly destroying him.   


Touma had nothing to go by except his own observations and speculations. It was clear to him that Seiji was suffering consequences of time distortion.   


The sheer confused terror in Seiji's pale eyes, as he had stared at Touma after being resuscitated, had been unmistakable. Touma had recognized it immediately-- it had mirrored the absolute fear that had paralyzed him when he thought Seiji was dead on the floor.   


A chill ran down the archer's spine. Touma rolled over onto his side and thought, _If Seiji's suffering repercussions, then why isn't Ryo? They both went through time... they both changed the past... What happened to Seiji that _didn't_ happen to Ryo?_   


With headlong speed, it struck him, the weight of such a keen understanding crushing the air from his lungs.  


Touma bolted upright. _Ryo didn't _die_... oh God...  
_  


When they had explained what had happened to them-- Touma didn't _really_ believe that Seiji had been killed. He'd accepted time travel, and Arago's possessions, but death of a yoroiden? He would have known, he would have felt it if Seiji had died. He was his best friend for crying out loud, he definitely would have _known_.  
  


But as Touma sat there, he started to shake, his body trembling beyond his control. It dawned on him-- he was _feeling_ it now. That coldness, the utter lack of warmth, he'd felt whenever he was around Seiji--  


His death was the difference-- it had to be.  
  


Realizing how severe and how completely irreversible these consequences might be, Touma felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Seiji might be taken from them after all... They were only five, and connected-- bonded whether they liked it or not-- to one another. To lose one of his close friends would be to lose a limb, an essential part of himself.   


Touma tried to calm himself, but after several minutes of panic he knew that he would be unable to.   


He had to do something-- he couldn't just sit back and watch as one of his friends withered before his eyes.   


Quickly rising from the bed, he decided that some herbal tea would help to settle his nerves and then he could form rational thoughts and not be burdened down by sentiment.   


Touma grabbed his tea cup from the previous evening off his night stand and quietly exited his room.   


Descending the staircase, Touma assured himself that everything would be fine, that he was merely over reacting--  
  


Touma stopped short as he rounded the corner, entering the kitchen.   


 "Seiji!" He gasped.  
  


Shocked, the tea cup fell from his suddenly inept hands and crashed to the floor, shattering into unfixable pieces.   


"Wh-what are you doing?" Touma demanded of Seiji.   


The warrior of light brandished a large, serrated kitchen knife as blood dripped down his arm in flowing rivulets. A deep incision marred his left wrist.   


"I had to make sure." He said simply. "It's wrong."  


"What's wrong?" Touma asked, taking a cautious step towards Seiji, who still held the knife.   


Seiji shook his head as if to clear his mind. "It... it told me my blood had turned black..." The knife slipped through his weak grasp and clattered to the wooden floor. "It's not black, is it Touma?"  


Touma crossed the distance between them in seconds, in time to catch Seiji as he collapsed.   
  
  


*********************************************************************  
  


It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when the door to Touma and Seiji's room finally opened. Shin emerged, wiping his hands with a bloodied cloth and noted Ryo gravely. He walked past Ryo silently and eased into the bathroom to clean himself up.   


"Is he going to be all right?" Ryo asked, peering into the room. Seiji laid unconscious on his bed, his arm bandaged firmly.   


"We stopped the bleeding in time." Touma informed him, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him. "But he's not all right." Touma folded his arms across his chest, speaking in a low voice. "Ryo, this can't continue."  


"I know. But in a few days when he's had time to adjust--." Ryo started.   


"Ryo, he's gone insane!" Touma fumed. "He sees things that aren't there. He hears voices in his head, telling him horrible things! He almost killed himself for crying out loud! He needs help."   


"He's been through a lot, but--."   


"No!" Touma shouted angrily. "No more excuses! We don't know how to help him-- Seiji needs to see a doctor, Ryo."   


"And what would we tell him, Touma?" Ryo yelled back, his temper flaring. "That he _died_? Tell the doctor about the yoroi? Explain what we are? That wouldn't help Seiji-- they'd lock him up! Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is for one of us in a hospital? It would lead to a battery of testing and experiments-- they'd come after all of us!"  


"You'd let him die again?" Touma asked incredulously. "Sacrifice one for the sake of the group, is that it _fearless_ leader?"   


In a fit of rage, Ryo grabbed Touma by the collar and thrust him against the wall.   


"You think I'm like that? You think I don't care about him?" He screamed. "I wish to God I didn't care about him so much!"  


"That's not good enough!" Touma retorted.   


"What do you want from me?" Ryo yelled. "You want me to admit that this is all my fault-- you're right! If I hadn't messed up, none of this would have happened to him. But I can't undo it-- I can't mend what I've done to Seiji--."   


Shaking with anger, Ryo let him go. "He's beyond mortal help. All we can do now is wait and see what happens next and go from there."  


Touma shoved him away-- hard. "That's not your decision to make! What gives you the right to toy with him? He's suffered enough at your whim. I'm taking Seiji to the hospital tomorrow, whether you wish it or not!"  


 Ryo's eyes narrowed as he perceived Touma's underlying threat. "Don't push me right now, Touma."   


"Trust me," Touma began, opening the door to his room. "You'll know when I'm pushing you."   


The archer withdrew from the argument to keep vigil over Seiji, leaving Ryo fuming in the hallway.   
  
  
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Shin cringed as he heard the back door slam, sounding Ryo's retreat to the backyard. He'd heard the whole heated row from inside the upstairs bathroom as he scrubbed the blood from his fingers.  


Of the five warriors, Shin had the most medical instruction. He had first aid training and was a certified life guard, not to mention the in the field schooling he'd received over the years of battle. But this incident was beyond his ability-- the scent of all that blood had made him nauseous.   
  


Shin hated that they were fighting, and he knew that Seiji wouldn't have wanted them to quarrel-- especially over him. Shin mentally winced-- he hadn't meant to refer to Seiji as if he were dead.   
  


There was a succession of soft raps at the door. "Shin?"   


 "Come in." He said, rinsing his hands under the running tap.   
  


Shuu opened the door and quietly stepped inside. "Are you all right?" He asked.   


"Me?" Shin questioned, not looking up from washing his hands. "I'm fine, Shuu."  


"Why don't I believe you?" Shuu remarked, folding his arms across his chest.   


Shin turned the faucet off and put his hands on either side of the sink, leaning against it. "What's happening to us, Shuu? Four days ago, everything was perfect. Too perfect, I guess. We were all safe, no fighting, no battles... Now Ryo and Touma are ready to kill each other and Seiji--."  


He paused, hanging his head. "This is his blood..." Shin said fingering his stained shirt. "There was so much, everywhere..."   


"I know," Shuu said quietly. "I saw the kitchen."  


"I don't know if I can handle another war, Shuu." Shin looked up at him then.  
  


"There's not going to be war-- it's over. Arago is gone."   
  


"I know. That's why I'm afraid. We don't know what this is or how to fight it-- look at what it's doing to Seiji. He nearly succeeded in killing himself."   
  


Shuu unfolded his arms and moved to stand beside Shin. "We don't know that this is supernatural."  
  


"What do you mean? Of course it is."  
  


"Shin, has it occurred to you that maybe Seiji has finally cracked? I mean, the guy is a fortress. He holds everything in, hardly shows us what's going on behind that hair. With all the shit we've been through, it's a wonder he hasn't gone insane before this."  
  


Shin sighed. "With all that's happened in the past few days... I don't know what to think."   
  


"We'll just have to roll with the punches." Shuu lightly struck his fist against Shin's shoulder in a playful gesture. "Don't worry so much. Whatever happens we'll deal with it."  
  


Shin offered a small smile. "Get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it tomorrow."  
  


"What about you?"  
  


"There's just one more thing I need to do before I'll be able to get any rest."  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  


Ryo recoiled into his sweatshirt, drawing his numbing fingers into the sleeves and folding his arms across his chest. It was colder than he would have thought for a summer evening.   
  


Fatigue tugged at his eyelids, but his mind was too occupied to find rest. He stared up into the cold night, pondering his dilemma.   
  


Ryo heard the back door slide open and soft footsteps impress the grass. He did not have to turn to know who it was.   
  


Shin crouched next to him. Ryo continued to study the map of stars, tracing over the invisible lines with his eyes as he recalled each constellation. He felt Shin's gaze boring into him, but Ryo's eyes did not stray from the stars.   
  
  


"What's wrong with him?" Shin asked, speaking finally.   
  


"I don't know." Ryo said, locating the north star.   
  


"That's bullshit."  
  


Ryo turned his eyes from the sky towards Shin, openly astonished. Shin rarely swore.  
  


"You know more than you're saying." Shin said irately. "This affects all of us, Ryo-- not just you!"  
  


"Shin, I--."  
  


"Don't deny it, Ryo. You're not fooling anyone. We need to know exactly what happened with Arago, you and Seiji. What right have you to keep things from us?"   
  


Anger made Ryo's response quick, "And what right have you to demand such information from me?"  


"The blood on this shirt gives me all the right in the world to know." Shin said fiercely, pulling out his stained shirt for Ryo to see.  
  


Ryo fingered it lightly then scoffed.   
  


"What?" Shin asked annoyed.   
  
  


Ryo mumbled, recoiling as the memory surfaced, "If I live a hundred years, nothing will ever surpass the pain of that moment-- of his death."   
  
  


Regretting his harsh approach earlier, Shin asked hesitantly, "Does Seiji ever talk about it? Dying, I mean..."  
  


"We tried once." Ryo whispered. "But he--"   
  
  


They were quiet until Shin said, "It was really terrible, wasn't it?"  
  


Ryo nodded mutely, his gaze returning to the stars.   
  


"A horrible reality," Shin persisted. "One that the rest of us will never know because of you, Ryo. I know you think you've failed but you haven't-- you've saved us."  
  


"I haven't saved anyone."  
  


"Can you honestly say that my life would have been better had you not changed the past?"  
  


Ryo thought back on the tragic lives of his friends before his journey and had to keep quiet.   
  


"I didn't think so. You and Seiji sacrificed something great to keep us oblivious-- to have us never know the sadness our lives could have been. I know you think you cannot bear it, but don't shut us out. It's our turn to endure the load."   
  
  


Ryo sighed, it was just like Shin to try to make things better. Ryo coerced a smile to his face, exerting extra force to simply allow muscles to upturn his lips.   
  


In the dimness of 3 a.m., his false smile fooled the warrior of Trust.   
  


Shin continued, "Touma is upset-- he said many things in anger that he will regret. But he is rightly frustrated, Ryo. If not for his psychological trauma, then at least for his physical injuries, Seiji should go to a hospital."   
  


"Shin, we can't-- not yet." Ryo protested. "Not until all hope is gone... he'd be taken from us."  
  


"...because he's going crazy?"   
  


"No!" Ryo snapped. "Because they wouldn't believe him-- and how could they? Our story is quite fantastic..."  
  


"Then you believe his behavior has something to do with the mystical-- not the mental?"  
  


"Shin, he's not suffering from insanity! I _believe_ Seiji-- something is stalking him..." His voice trailed off, clearly frustrated.   
  


Shin draped his arm around Ryo's shoulders. "Come on." He helped him to his feet. "It's been a hard day-- and something tells me tomorrow won't be any easier."   
  


Ryo let himself be guided back to the house. His fatigue forced him to abandon his stubborn resolve.   
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  


"RYO!"   
  
  


The warrior of virtue woke with a start. He opened his eyes slowly and found it was still dark outside. Groaning, he rolled over and glanced at the clock. _6:23 a.m.  _

He'd barely gotten three hours of sleep and his head was pounding from exhaustion. There was no way he was getting up, he decided, and pulled the covers up, over his head.   
  
  


"God damn you!" He heard Touma yell furiously as he ran through the hallway towards his room.   
  
  


Byakuen lifted his head at the noise and glanced up at his master, but made no attempt to get up.   
  
  


Ryo sighed and tried to ignore Touma's shouting-- he was too tired to deal with any of his righteous bullshit this morning.  
  
  


"What have you done with him?"   
  
  


With that one question, Ryo bolted out of bed and opened the door before Touma got there to kick it in.   
  
  


"He's gone?" Ryo asked.   
  


"Don't play dumb with me, Ryo!" Touma snapped. "If anything has happened to him, I'm holding you responsible!"  
  
  


By this time, both Shuu and Shin had gathered in the hallway to see what all the commotion was. Nasuti was also awake, though she chose to listen to the argument behind her closed bedroom door.   
  
  


"Touma, I don't know where Seiji is!" Ryo said honestly.  
  


"Isn't _that_ convenient!" Touma retorted. "I should have known..."  
  


"Guys..." Shuu tried to cut in before things got out of hand.   
  


"Let's everybody calm down..." Shin stated meekly.   
  


Neither Ryo nor Touma paid any attention  
  


Ryo narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean, Touma? I thought _you_ were going to watch him."   
  
  


"This is your fault, Ryo-- don't try to shift the blame." Touma shouted, jabbing Ryo in the chest with his finger.   
  


"I'm so sick of your shit!" Ryo yelled. "Why are you acting this way? I've only been trying to help Seiji the best way I know how. I'm not the one who insisted on taking him to the hospital and I'm not the one who lost him!"  
  
  


"Well, I'm not the one who _let_ him die, now am I?"  
  


"You son of a bitch!" Ryo lunged at him.   
  
  


Shuu moved quickly to intercept the blow that surely would have broken Touma's nose.   
  


"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Shuu roared, holding Ryo back. "There's one thing the two of you are forgetting. Seiji is a yoroiden. He knew the risks and he made his choice. It's no more Ryo's fault for what happened than it is yours, Touma. So, chill! All this fighting does is prevent us from finding him."  
  
  


"Come on, lads. He can't have gotten far." Shin said as sunlight streamed through the windows with the rising sun.  
  
  
  


Inside of five minutes it was certain that Seiji was not in the house or anywhere else on the property.   
  


"Man, where in the hell is he?" Shuu asked.  
  


"Ryo, do you want me to check the roads?" Nasuti offered. "I can have my car ready in five minutes."   
  


"No, I can't picture him going inbound..."  
  


"Where can you picture him?" Shin asked. "If not towards the city, then where?"   
  


Suddenly, it clicked.   
  


"I know where he would go--." Ryo blurted, and he was off, running with the speed of Rekka.   
  
  
  


Ryo found Seiji in the field-- in _that_ field-- the berth of their misfortune. He was sitting amid the tall grass as if waiting.   
  


"Seiji?" Ryo asked breathlessly. "We've been looking everywhere for you... I was worried..."  
  


 "I'm not crazy, Ryo." Seiji said bluntly.   
  


Ryo was quiet as he sat on the ground next to him.   
  


"I know you all think I've lost my mind." Seiji glanced at him. "But the things I see and hear are real."   
  


"Seiji, you may think they are--."  
  


"Ryo, I know the difference..." Seiji said with conviction.   
  


Ryo sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair.   
  


 "You don't believe me." Seiji whispered.   
  


"Yes, I do."   
  


Seiji reached over and turned Ryo's face to him. "Look at me and say that."  
  


The warrior of virtue looked at him, staring intently into Seiji's pale eyes. "I believe you."   
  


Ryo was trapped there-- caught forever in his violet gaze, fated to drown in the endless depths.  
  
  


Shin arrived first. "Th-there you are, Seiji..." He said, gasping. Shuu, Touma and Nasuti quickly followed.   
  
  


Ryo glanced up as the others came up behind them.   
  
  


The atmosphere was dimming, the sun disappearing while the sky was drained of its color to a stark, endless, white. Slowly, clouds turned from white to dark shades of gray as they swirled, forming a puckering hole in the sky, the hole leaking blackness into the world.   
  


Of the blackness, congealed the form of a woman. She surveyed the group with several small dogs...  
  


"My God..." Ryo breathed. "I see her, Seiji."  
  


"We all can..." Touma whispered in disbelief.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  


The woman standing before them was not human, nor had she ever been. Her eyes were cold and black and her skin was pale and preternatural. Her presence breathed regality, but there was something frightfully lethal in her gaze.   
  
  


Nasuti's body realized she was in danger before her mind did-- Nasuti felt herself shaking with fear.  
  


She could not tear her focus from the woman for she bore an uncanny resemblance to her mother. But her eyes were wrong-- they were black, soulless.   
  
  


"You." The woman pointed, raising her arm in a chilling gesture. "I have come for you, girl."  
  
  


Nasuti shrieked in terror as frigid blasts of air whipped around her. Tiny jabs of pinpricking pain assaulted her skin and she cried out for help.  
  


The woman's jackals snarled, and then pounced, the dark pack rushing towards Nasuti.   
  


The warriors tried to protect her, but found they were rooted to their spots. Nasuti screamed as the black creatures overtook her.  
  
  


"Stop!"   
  


Unaffected by the paralysis that plagued the others, Seiji moved through the darkness, his voice brimming with authority.   
  


This was a farce and he knew it. This creature had not come for Nasuti. It was unclear exactly why she wanted him, though Seiji was certain that it had to do with the short time that he was amoung the dead.   
  
  


"Let her go." Seiji demanded.   
  


"You dare order me?" The woman hissed.   
  


"Yes." He was not afraid to cast his eyes upon her.  
  


She narrowed her eyes, then smiled wryly. "I've come for a soul-- a death is owed me--." She looked at him with a smirk for she knew that Seiji knew what she wanted from him.   
  


"You must say it." She whispered. "It must be your will."  
  
  


Wasn't it the way these things always went-- torture until you want it, and then you must beg for more?   
  


Seiji wished for once that things could just be straightforward.   
  
  
  


"You can't!" He heard Ryo scream. Suddenly, Seiji feared that Ryo might do something reckless.  
  


Ryo's body would not obey, and he remained frozen in place, with only his voice as a weapon. "What right have you to take lives?"   
  
  


The woman sneered, turning her unnerving sight towards him.  
  


"You don't recognize me, though I take all shapes and forms."  
  
 "Who are you, then?" Shin asked, finding his voice.  
  
  


Her identity was so blatantly obvious at that moment that Ryo wondered how he could have missed it before.   
  
  
"She's Death." Touma answered quietly.   
  


"Wise lad." The woman replied.   
  
She spoke to Seiji without moving her lips or making a sound. _:It's your choice.:_ Then she set her black gaze upon his friends, her dead eyes resting on Ryo's defiant form. :_We can do this the easy way or the hard way..._: Her jackals began pacing in small circles, growling fiercely.  
  
  


It was all coming together now. Seiji balled his hands into fists. She had stripped him of life-- made it so that he no longer desired to live, and was now asking him to submit to death. If he didn't concede, the consequences could cost his friend's lives.   
  


That was the choice he had to make.   
  


But what choice was there, really? His will to live had been considerably ruined-- existence bringing him nothing but pain. His thirst for life had been vanquished, and he felt that nothing could restore it.   
  
  


Seiji looked at her with perfect apathy and said, "Take me. I accept your offer."  
  
  


At these words, the warriors were released from their stagnation.  
  
"No!!" Ryo uttered, coming between Seiji and Lady Death.  
  


Seiji would never know what gave Ryo the audacity to challenge her.   
  


"You've no choice in the matter, Ryo." Seiji countered.   
  


"You can't have him! Or her!" Ryo yelled in defiance.   
  


"A death is owed me. Someone must pay it." Lady Death retorted.   
  


"We went through time to fix this!"  
  


"Infidel!" She roared, breaking out of her human manifestation. Her presence grew instantly to intimidating heights.  
  


"You went through time to cheat me! Did you think I would not catch up to you? I came for what is mine."  
  


"What of the one who caused this?" Ryo shouted at Death. "Why does he go unpunished as you come to collect the innocent?"  
  


"And what of him? I am indiscriminant! It does not matter to me what he has done with his mortal life."  
  


"You speak of those who have cheated you, but no one has cheated death more times than Arago!"  
  


That name sparked interest in her dark eyes. "How has this Arago cheated me?"  
  


"He's lived for thousands of years! Leaching off the life force and energy of warriors around him, he abuses the natural order of life. He steals others lives so he can continue living. If there is anyone you should be coming for, it is Arago."  
  


As Death paused to consider this, Seiji saw his chance at peace fading. Slowly, she declined back to her less intimidating form. A plan was shaping in her mind.   
  


"This Arago is not in the mortal world."  
  


"No." Ryo replied. "He hides from you."  
  
  


Ryo held his breath as she offered her ultimatum.  
  
  


"Bring him to this world by sundown and the death owed me will be repaid." The woman said. "But he is marked!"   
  


She shouted pointing to Seiji. "If Arago is not delivered to me, then I will come for him."  
  


She retreated back into the convergence in the sky, her black dogs following behind.   
  
  


They were all silent after such an exchange.   
  


Bartering with a tangible death was something they never thought they'd encounter.  
  
  


The task Ryo had put before them was impossible.   
  


"Ryo," Touma began. "We can't bring Arago here... We destroyed him-- banished him from this world."  
  


"We will find a way!" Ryo snapped. He turned to find Seiji's steeled gaze fixed upon him.   
  
  


"You _self_ish bastard." Seiji retorted. He walked away from Ryo without so much as a backward glance.   
  


The others wisely stayed behind, watching Ryo pursue him with fury hastening in his steps.  
  
 "What have you done?" Ryo asked angrily, pulling Seiji aside.   
  


"Accepting my fate." He replied, giving Ryo a hard look. Seiji shook his arm free. "I advise you to do the same."  


"How can you say that?" Ryo exploded. "This is your _life_, god damn it! Don't you understand? This is not a game of Russian roulette-- the bullet is absolutely in the chamber!"  
  
"I _want_ to die." Seiji hissed.   
  


Ryo stepped back from him, as if slapped. He murmured, "How can you say that to me after all we've been through... you don't even care..."  
  
Violent emotion coursed through Seiji and he uncharacteristically let it take control. "Don't _you_ understand?" He shouted. "But life embraces you, how could you possibly? I had to do it! I've not had a moment's peace-- the cost of protecting those I love. Even if I didn't yearn for death, I still would have had no other option!" He turned, and started for the house.   
  
  


"Because you're in love with Nasuti." Ryo retorted, bitterness tainting his words.   
  


Seiji stopped and turned slowly, looking back at Ryo. "No. Because I'm in love with you."  
  
  


Ryo's eye grew wide, and he could only stare at him, breath stolen from his lungs, blinking in surprise.   
  


Seiji stepped closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I've watched and waited for you to return the sentiment that I keep hidden deep within my being... the passion that burns in my heart of ice-- the last flame of my heart. You've been feeding that flame, Ryo. It consumes me now. And I can no longer wait for you."   
  
Ryo was frozen, caught in hesitation-- this unexpected revelation leaving him speechless.   
  


At his silence, Seiji leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, whispering, "Think back on me with kindness."   
  
  


Pulling back, plainly hurt, Seiji retorted, "It's okay, Ryo." Seiji backed off, and said callously, "You can whisper it to my gravestone."  
  


To be continued in chapter six…

******************************************************************************************

This chapter-- oh it was difficult, chalk full of information!

Please review?  Please?  I've worked very hard on this story and I feel like no one is reading it :(

For those who are reading it and would like to receive notices when I update my fiction, please send e-mail to li_bell_ule@yahoo.com and just write "update" in the subject line.  I'll add you to the list.

Want to know more about me, and my story/site progress on a day-to-day basis?

 Visit: http://dragonflyupdates.blogspot.com  
  
And as always check out http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com/  
to see my ryo/seiji art and other troopers multimedia (which has been updated). 


	6. chapter six: the rite

  
Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  Seiji makes a drastic choice as his stalker is revealed.  Hastily, Ryo promises something that he cannot provide, and hurts the one he wishes to protect.  

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains _violence_, _death, _and scary little _creatures_ that hide under your bed at night.  *grrr*  
  


Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.

Plea:  Please read and review, oh wise and generous readers!  

*Any* comments or suggestions are welcome. 

  
Comments are happily received at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com

Reciprocal Motion:  
Chapter six: the rite   
  
  
  
Silence magnified the creek in the stairs as Seiji ascended to his room. Color drained from his vision leaving blocks of blacks and whites in simplified shapes.   
  
His body trembled but his mind was motionless. An incredible calm had consumed him-- the same feeling of composure after throwing up.   
  
But then, as Seiji moved, he felt it-- the unmistakable rise of violent emotion, rebelling from the depths where it was spawned inside him.   
  
Seiji stilled himself, attempting to suppress the terror of feeling such deep emotion-- and he did feel it. The way it churned within him, teeming up from his center, incinerating his insides, the way it caressed with deliberate cruelty, forming a consuming, insatiable ache, the way it permeated his body in fashion that would taint him permanently-- he felt it to the fullest extent.   
  
He closed his eyes tightly against the burn, forbidding himself release.   
  
But this pain demanded to be expressed, and fought past the barriers of his firmly lidded eyes, leaking down his cheeks in slow, rolling tears.   
  
Disgusted by his own weakness, Seiji refused to acknowledge them, and therefore let the tears slide down his face unheeded.   
  
He sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself as if to keep himself from physically disjoining.   
  
A little laugh escaped him, though it sounded more like a sob.   
  
_Pathetic_, he thought.   
  
Why had he allowed himself to think that Ryo might love him?   
  
The memory was blurred-- distorted to bright hues of color and piercing whites-- but it was there.   
  
Maudlin, blue eyes and delicate hands of pain had stroked his vision.   
  
Unintelligible sounds of distress had turned into a stream of words. Though the voice was distinctly laced with panic, it unmistakably belonged to Ryo. His voice was mixed with some other emotion too, softer and with more warmth.   
  
Then suddenly a moment of clarity fell upon his memory's ears_... 'ai   
Shiteriu, Seiji' _as lips marked by heat pressed against his skin. The words were pronounced and hot, a laser scratching his brain. Then his memory disrupted in a blaze of white.   
  
_To think that Ryo actually meant it_, Seiji scoffed. _How foolish of me..._   
  
No one had been able to love him his entire life, why should Ryo be any different?   
  
Seiji rarely allowed himself the luxury of emotion, having learned at a young age that the pain so inevitably connected to it did not heal readily.   
  
But that hardly mattered now. Today the sun would set on his life and he was glad for it.   
  
*************************************   
  
  
The keys felt harder to push, she noticed, as she stared at the blank computer screen. Nasuti would not find what they were looking for in her grandfather's database. She knew the information stored there inside and out and there was nothing on bringing Arago back into the mortal realm.   
  
She had tried explaining this to Touma, but he'd endured. He insisted that there must be some kind of lore in her grandfather's vast library about protection and resurrections. She'd told him there was not, but he pressed her to look anyway.   
  
Nasuti watched him from the corner of her eye. Touma looked haggard and at the end of his tether. Raking his hand through his dark hair, he pulled another book from the dwindling pile before him.   
  
Her chair made a soft sound of protest against the floor as she stood.   
  
"Touma..." Nasuti moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I think It's time to throw in the towel."   
  
She massaged the tense muscles beneath her fingers slowly. "You have to face facts-there's nothing we can do."   
  
Touma leaned into her hands and said, "The information has to be   
Somewhere-- we've just got to find it."   
  
Nasuti sighed. "You should be spending time with him now, instead of in here with all these books. You wouldn't want to regret--."   
  
Touma pulled away from her and spun around. "Don't talk like that! Seiji is not going to die." He pounded his fist on the table for emphasis, sending books cascading to the floor. "We fight. We get hurt. We survive. We don't die."   
  
Nasuti looked at him sadly and chided, "What about Shuten? He is dead, Touma. I'm sure the Masho were just as devastated as you are."   
  
He turned away from her sorrowful eyes as she continued. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want you to accept..."   
  
But Touma was no longer listening to her, he was riveted by one of the books on the floor. It had fallen open when he'd jarred the table. Touma bent to pick it up, his eyes scanning the page quickly.   
  
"My God, Nasuti-- do you know what this is?"   
  
She peered over his shoulder and stared in confusion at the unusual symbols scribed there. "It looks like hieroglyphics."   
  
"It is," He said excitedly. "It's the Book of the Dead. This is it-- our answer is in here."   
  
**********************   
  
He felt sick to his stomach. A rush of vertigo forced Ryo to the ground.   
  
Ryo swallowed back his sickness as he leaned forward on his knees and pressed his palms firmly to the earth. He lowered his head, breathing hard.   
  
The pure scent of the earth made him cringe in self-revulsion.   
  
What have I done? He thought.   
  
The moment Ryo had been dreaming of had come-- only he hadn't been prepared for the utter fear that had paralyzed him.   
  
Angrily, he dug his fingers into the dirt.   
  
Why hadn't he said it? He'd fantasized about the day when Seiji would say those words to him, imagined over and over how he would reveal his love to Seiji.   
  
The colorless world spun and spun. Ryo clamped his eyes tightly and held securely to the earth as if he would be thrown from it.   
  
Ryo did not know when he'd fallen in love with Seiji, but could not remember a time when he did not love him in some regard. Its depth scared him sometimes.   
  
He was scared, Ryo realized. Saying those words to Seiji would be admitting something about himself that he wasn't quite ready to accept. Spoken words would validate it-- make it real and irrevocable.   
  
Why did everything have to be so complicated?   
  
Ryo stifled a gag, laying his forehead on the ground.   
  
His own cowardice made him ill.   
  
How could he face death without fear, but be frightened of love?   
  
Because love changes everything, Ryo thought. His relationship with Seiji was so complex already that taking a chance on love may ruin it entirely.   
  
But it was a risk he wanted to take, he realized. How many times had he come close to kissing him-- wishing that he could ravish those lips with his own? There were so many stolen touches and caresses. Those few times when they had fallen asleep together had always brought Ryo a secret pleasure.   
  
His heart was thundering in his chest as he realized just how scared he was. _I don't want to ruin it_, he thought. _Don't want to rush in.  _He always wanted Seiji to be in his life.   
  
  
A pang of dread tugged at his heart though. In a desperate attempt to save Seiji from certain death, he'd promised something that was beyond his ability. Unless he could find a way to bring Arago back from wherever he'd been banished to, Seiji would most definitely be taken from him.   
  
Though the sun was high in the sky, Ryo knew that there were still hours before noon. Suddenly he felt a wave of unnatural fatigue. Less than three hours of sleep was catching up to him. He fought against his failing body, wanting to procure Seiji's future right away.   
  
Exhausted, Ryo laid back in the tall grass, indulging in the early morning warmth, never seeing the jackal that hid amid the shadows.   
  
  
************************************   
  
Shin hesitated outside Seiji's door, wringing his hands. He wasn't sure how to approach him. What did you say to one that was going to die by his own volition?   
  
Shin tapped lightly on the closed door. "Seiji? May I come in?"   
  
He waited, but got no response.   
  
"Please, I just..." Shin's voice trailed off. What did he want? He wanted to grab Seiji by the shoulders and shake him that's what he wanted to do. Shin wanted to yell at him and tell him not to give up his existence so easily. He wanted to force the want of life back into him.   
  
But Shin could do none of those things.   
  
"...I just want to be what you need right now... a friend."   
  
The door opened slowly. Shin pushed it in and entered the room. Seiji looked remarkably calm, all things considered, though something was off kilter that Shin couldn't quite pinpoint.   
  
"I suppose you're going to try to inspire some kind of resistance against my fate."   
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing."   
  
"Shin, I just don't have the strength to fight anymore."   
  
"Touma and Nasuti are working on it as we speak-- I have confidence that they will find a way around--."   
  
"There's no way around, death!" Seiji snapped. "It's the only certainty in life."   
  
"But it can't be over..." Shin sighed. "...after everything we've over come... We can't have gotten so far just to lose one of us now..."   
  
Seiji had always appreciated Shin's child-like wonderment and it was this same nature that made war and loss so hard for him to handle.   
  
"Isn't there anything I can do?" Shin asked him.   
  
Seiji smiled slightly. "...there is one thing you could do for me," he admitted.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
Seiji extended his hand, palm up to reveal his armor orb.   
  
"Will you take it?" Seiji asked. "An... another I am bonded to will suffer if I hold onto it."   
  
Shin's mouth hung open. "Seiji... I'd be honored to-- but I will not take it just yet."   
  
"Promise me you will take it before I die."   
  
Shin looked down. "I promise."   
  
"Thank you, Shin."   
  
  
Shin lifted his gaze from the floor. "But you have to promise me something, too."   
  
"What?"   
  
"That you'll do everything you can to stay alive."   
  
Seiji looked at him sadly. "I can't..."   
  
"Swear to me that if you see a way out you will take it."   
  
Shin was unrelenting on this.   
  
"All right, Shin, I swear it."   
  
Shin looked at Seiji intently. He realized what was different about him.   
  
"Seiji, your eyes--." He started. "They're darker."   
  
His normally pale, violet eyes were deep purple-- they were getting blacker.   
  
  
********************   
  
Bounding through the tall grass, Byakuen searched for Ryo's still form. The white tiger knew something was wrong.   
  
Finding his master slumped over in the dirt, Byakuen nudged Ryo's shoulder trying to wake him. The warrior of virtue remained in deep sleep.   
  
Byakuen stood stock-still and listened. Carefully he surveyed the area, his sharp eyes searching for the predator that hid midst the grass.   
  
Like a shot, he sprang suddenly from his stance, streaking towards the place of the intruder. The black jackal growled, but did not stay to defend its claim. Instead it ran off, disappearing as it came into the afternoon sun.   
  
Circling around, Byakuen returned to Ryo's side. He had to make Ryo wakeup. The white tiger roared, then stooped down to lick Ryo's face. The feel of his rough tongue against his cheek caused Ryo to stir.   
  
"Okay, okay, Byakuen." Ryo said as he sat up, pushing the white tiger back. "...must have fallen asleep."   
  
Then suddenly, it hit him-- the sun was already beginning its decent beneath the horizon.   
  
"Oh, my God. How long was I out?"   
  
Byakuen growled again, urging Ryo to his feet. Fear impelled him to run as he thought, Please don't let me be too late.   
  
  
******************   
  
Once Touma had discovered the Egyptian book of the dead, he needed quiet concentration to learn it in time for dusk. Shin, Shuu and Nasuti were left with the arduous task of waiting.   
  
Watching the hours pass was excruciating. A tense agitation drifted among them. The future was truly uncertain.   
  
Shin had managed to coax Seiji out of his room to sit with them, but it was clear that he was fading fast. A preternatural calm had claimed him, as he sat in lotus position on the floor, eyes closed. His absence of movement was unnerving.   
  
Restless, Shuu had not been able to sit still and decided to go look for Ryo, who had been missing since this morning. He reentered the room alone and plopped down next to Shin on the couch.   
  
"I couldn't find him." He whispered. "Hell of a time to disappear."   
  
"How can he do this to us-- to Seiji?"   
  
At the sound of his name, Seiji turned towards them, opening his eyes.   
  
Both Shin and Shuu gasped-Seiji's eyes were pure black.   
  
"Ryo had better get here soon," Shuu said. "We're running out of time."   
  
  
"We are out of time." Touma said, emerging from the study, book in hand. "We have to begin now or it will be too late."   
  
"But Ryo isn't here--." Shin started to protest.   
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
Ryo appeared in the doorway, out of breath, Byakuen at his side.   
  
"Where have you been?" Touma asked sharply.   
  
"I'm sorry-I'm here now." Ryo apologized.   
  
Now was certainly not the time to tell them he'd fallen asleep in the tall grass.   
He didn't understand how he could have dozed off. One moment he was wide awake with every intention of talking to Seiji, and the next fast asleep. Had it not been for Byakuen, who had unexpectedly jolted him from sleep, Ryo wondered if he would have woken up at all.   
  
"Please tell me you found something." Ryo asked.   
  
"I did, no thanks to you." Touma snapped. Shin laid a hand on Touma's arm, gently trying to calm him before another fight broke out.   
  
Ryo stole glance at Seiji, who would not look at him.   
  
"Seiji, I--" Ryo began but was cut off by his cold, black-eyed gaze.   
  
"As you can see," Touma started, brushing past Ryo, "Our deadline is fast approaching."   
  
Nodding sullenly, Ryo whispered, "You're right. Let's go."   
  
  
**************************   
  
Touma drew a pentagram in the dirt and instructed each of the warriors to stand at a point of the star. He suggested that Seiji should be at the pinnacle of the star where he would be protected the most.   
  
Ryo attempted to guide him by the shoulders to his place, but Seiji shrugged him off. He was becoming more and more withdrawn, and completely apathetic to Ryo's concern.   
  
"Once I start," Touma warned. "I cannot stop until it is finished, or else it won't work. If you move from the pentagram at any time, the protection spell will be broken. When I have finished the Egyptian rite, you all must direct your armor's power towards the center. That's the last step before the raising... I don't know if this will work or what will happen, so be prepared for anything... Any questions?"   
  
They all shook their heads no. "Okay, let's begin..."   
  
  
Touma stood facing north, taking out an arrow. He touched the tip to his forehead and said, 'Noh-khnu-ke-feh-kah..." _You are...   
_  
He moved the arrow to touch below his navel. "...ah-doh-he..." _...the kingdom..._   
  
Touching it to his right shoulder, "...loh-khnu-sah..." _the power..._ and then continuing to his left, "...khnu-de-ra..." _...the glory...   
_  
Then he clenched the arrow in his fist and beat his chest once and intoned, "...ee-oh-ee-oh-dah." _...he that liveth forever_.   
  
  
Touma raised his bow and took aim, stabbing the center of the pentagram.   
As the arrow hit the ground, the lines of the drawn pentagram turned to golden illumination. Like flame dancing on gasoline, light radiated from the center to the tips. Each warrior felt a blaze of power plow through him.   
  
None of them noticed the sun sinking beneath the horizon.   
  
Touma then bowed once to each of the Four Corners of the earth, north, south, east and west, his eyes closed and arms raised, beginning the Egyptian rite.   
  
"That which was shut hath been opened that is the dead. That which was shut fast hath been opened by the command of the Eye of Horus..."   
  
  
Seiji suddenly felt a cold prick at the base of his neck. He knew it was death seeking a way past the protection circle. She was angry that they had found her secrets in the Ancient Egyptian ways. Seiji tried to focus on what Touma was saying.   
  
"The way shall be opened to him that hath power over his feet, and he shall see the Great God in the Boat of Ra… Grant that the Eye of Horus may deliver a soul for me, and let darkness cover your faces, O ye who would imprison Osiris..."   
  
Cold breath was on his neck, a deep, chilling frost setting into his bones. Seiji tried to keep his breathing even, but the ice forming in his veins threatened his consciousness.   
  
"O keep not captive a soul... A way shall be for Ka with thee, and thy soul shall be prepared by those who keep ward over the members of Osiris, and who hold captive the shadows of the dead..." Touma chanted on.   
  
Sensation was gone from his limbs, only a pain clamping around his heart like a fist of ice remained. Seiji fought against the deadening that would surely send him into oblivion.   
  
"Heaven shall not keep thee fast, Hell shall not bind thee, the earth shall not hold thee captive!" Touma shouted. "Thou shalt advance to thy body straightway on the earth!"   
  
In a streak of dark blue light, Touma sent Tenku towards the center of the pentagram. In flashes of red, orange and cerulean, it was quickly joined by Rekka, Kongo and Suiko, but not Kourin.   
  
His body completely numb, Seiji's eyes rolled back in his head and his body pitched backwards, breaking the protection circle.   
  
Death had found a way through.   
  
  
  
Continued in chapter 7...   
  
  
  
********   
  
  
Author's note: I did a considerable amount of research in Egyptian folklore, and the incantation that Touma reads is, to the best of my knowledge, accurate.   
  
  
Oh please send me some feedback. Dangerously close to NOT posting the end of the story. Sorry to those who have been so kind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter seven: falling pieces

Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  Ryo pleads for Seiji's life, but is it too late?

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Warning: This story contains shounen ai, which implies male/male love. Please do not read if such ideas upset you. Please use your good judgment. This fiction also contains _violence_, _death, _and scary little _creatures_ that hide under your bed at night.  *grrr*  
  


Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.

Plea:  Please read and review, oh wise and generous readers!  

*Any* comments or suggestions are welcome. 

  
Comments are happily received at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com

  
  
Reciprocal Motion

Chapter 7:

Falling Pieces  
  
  
  


It should have been over. He should have been dead, he _wanted _to be dead, but the fact that he could still feel the warmth locked in the earth, burning his cold limbs, informed him that he was still among the living.  


Seiji's eyes opened more from curiosity than will, for he would have been content to lie there until his body turned to dust. A nagging persistence, like water splattering from a leaky faucet, scraped the back of his mind. He could feel it infecting his brain with hope. To have hope was to become a victim and Seiji would not be a victim.  


And suddenly, despite his best efforts, he wanted to get up. Seiji wanted to live just a few moments more, enough time to tell Ryo that he knew he was a liar.   


How dare Ryo do this to him-- making him feel sorry for himself? Did Ryo have any idea how treacherous he had been? How, without his consent, he had managed to impose his way into his heart and then burn it to ash?  


Ryo was not an innocent-- he knew what he was doing-- a lingering touch there, a whispered affection here. A sob, an embrace, a brush of lips against his cheek... a deception.  


Anger flushed his face and it was anger that forced Seiji to rise to his feet. But he was more angry with himself than with Ryo. The truth was, Seiji loved him, and would die loving him. He was angry because his own heart had betrayed him. Allowing him to fall in love-- how stupid of him.   


Seiji glanced around at his surroundings. He'd been taken far enough away from the pentagram for its power of protection to be useless, but he knew the others were close. He just couldn't see them-- in fact he suddenly couldn't see anything.   
  


Seiji held his breath as blackness swirled around him. Death materialized into a form that nearly made his heart cease to beat. It was the final torment.  
  


A black-eyed Ryo manifested before him, his slight smile chilling. He stood in front of Seiji looking down at him coolly.   


"It's time."  
  


Seiji stared at him, his darkening eyes intense. So cruel... It _would_ have to end like this. A question burned at his lips that he couldn't keep silenced. "Why?"  
  


Death caressed the side of Seiji's face. "I take on the form of those you love." As if Seiji had any doubt about his feelings for Ryo.   
  


In a slow, meticulous manner, he trailed his hand up Seiji's torso, tracing his fingertips along his chest leisurely before resting his lingering hand at the base of Seiji's neck.   


"Such a finely made thing, you are." He whispered.   


Seiji steeled himself against his warring emotions. This was not Ryo, no matter how much he looked like him.   
  


"You're not afraid." He stated, bemused. "I chose you well."   


His fingers laced through the golden strands of Seiji's hair and pulled his head back sharply.   
  


Seiji stared up at his death... at Ryo. He looked into his eyes and wished they could be the blue he loved so dearly, but they weren't-- they were black instead.   
He couldn't help it-- what held him close looked too much like Ryo.   
  


Seiji was going to die and Ryo had never kissed him. How fitting that his life should end like this.   
  


_Kiss of death..._ Seiji thought as Ryo leaned down to place his mouth over his own to steal his life away.   
  


Lips so close that Seiji could feel the coldness of death radiating from them, hovering cruelly, just shy of brushing against his mouth--  
  


 "NO! Take your hands off him!"   
  


Seiji jerked back, startled out of his trance by Ryo's desperate scream. _Oh, Ryo, you can't even let me have this much,_ Seiji thought.   
  
Ryo, breathless, yet defiant, stood firmly beside them. And then, he saw the form death had chosen to usher Seiji from this life. His blue eyes widened as he stared at a darker, colder version of himself.   
  
Black-eyed death yanked Seiji's head back violently, crushed an arm against his chest, asserting his ownership. A forced cry of pain came from his captive.  
  


With Rekka's power absent, having left his armor behind to release Arago, Ryo was devoid of a way to battle. Even so, he held his ground.   
  
 "We made a deal!" Death snarled. "And you didn't succeed and so I have come for the price we agreed upon."  
  


His fingers firmly gripped in Seiji's hair, Death forced him back. "I was going to be merciful on him! End it quickly, but now, because of your insolence, he's going to suffer."  
  
Suddenly, a red stain emerged at Seiji's abdomen, maroon blood spilling down his body from the same place where he'd been run through.   
  


Seiji inhaled sharply before sagging to the ground, soaked in his own blood. Death let him fall forward, as if discarding an old coat.   
"Arago or Seiji-- that was the deal you made."  
  
"Stop it!" Ryo screamed, rushing towards him with an outstretched hand. Before he could reach Seiji, he was repelled off his balance by Death's unseen force.   
Ryo's head struck the ground with skull splitting impact. His unaided mortal form was no match for his inhuman adversary.   


This couldn't be happening, Ryo reasoned. They hadn't lived through five years of separation-- years of hate, pain and sorrow-- overthrown the time continuum, and sacrificed everything, only to be stopped now...   
  


"Please..." Ryo begged, his head reeling. "Please, not like this. I love him."  
  


"Isn't it sad that he will never know?" Death hissed.   
  


Ryo wouldn't give up-- there was still a chance. There _had_ to be.  
  


 "Why are you doing this?" Ryo glared up at his black-eyed self. "I may have promised Seiji to you, but you sought after him long before I did so. Why him-- why did you go after Seiji?"   


"You mortals are so foolish-- you think it matters? You think that you are so important? Your miserable, little lives are nothing more than a rain drop to the ocean. My existance has spanned the ages, and I am tired. But I will have to continue until the end of time. And now he will too."  


Death smiled, an icy, terrifying smile. "He came into my graces for merely a fleeting instant, but it was enough to capture my attention."  


Ryo remembered that moment of pain with frightening clarity.   


"A creature such as he-- a perfect blend of beauty, and apathy-- comes along once in a great while. And I knew from that moment that I must acquire him for my legion, to be my companion." Death continued. "A loophole in time provided my chance to gain him now, instead of waiting for his life to run out. Only he had to choose death, or he would have been useless to me. I cannot just take whomever I wish, there are rules against that type of thing. You were foolish, Rekka no Ryo, to challenge me."  
  


While diverting Death with his questions, Ryo tentatively whispered along the armor link, _Fight Seiji... the others are in place, we only need Kourin and Arago is released... _   


But Seiji's body remained inert.   


Death snarled, "Mindless boy, he is too weak to withstand!"  


"Please, I beg you..." Ryo's vision distorted with tears. "Don't leave me, Seiji..."   
  


A stream of green light-- burning a green so bright with power-- it streaked from Seiji's still form, over Ryo's head like a shot, to where the others were waiting to release Arago.   


Seiji had released Kourin to the pentagram.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
The ground trembled as the earth itself seemed to cry. From the center of the pentagram a burst of illumination rushed skyward, a portal opening.   


Rekka, Suiko, Kongo, Tenku, Kourin-- _fire, water, earth, firmament, light_-- smeared together in a stain of power.   
  
Four senses were lost, only touch remaining and it _hurt, _god how it hurt-- the knowledge that they had done something completely and utterly irreversible-- in that terrible moment, when the light was searing hot and the armor took from them until blessed unconsciousness was on the brink--  
  


The five armors did not hold. Without Ryo to control them, the five split apart returning to their respective masters.  
  


Lacking even the energy to stand, the warriors collapsed as each armor reverted.   
  


The loud roar of the keening earth nearly drowned out the terrifying laughter. Touma cringed as he heard the familiar taunt of their nemesis. He felt a weight reassert itself on his shoulders. All those years of war had been for nothing-- to save one of their own-- they had undone all their tedious efforts in one night.   
  


Arago was free.   
  
  


In a gust of cold air, Death plowed past them, whispering, "Your debt has been paid."   
  


Crazed, _damning_ laughter--   
  
  


Slowly everything ceased, the portal closed as if never opened, the wind hushed and the ground settled, the earth returned to normal.   
  
  


They lay there stunned-- disbelieving what they'd not only allowed, but aided to happen.  
  


"We've been played for fools." Touma vented, collapsing back on the ground. "God, damn idiots!"   
  


"We did what we had to." Shin replied as he crouched beside him.   
  


"We released Arago, that's what we've done."   
  


Joining the conversation as he sat up, Shuu asked, "Didn't we trade? Seiji's life for Arago?"  
  


 "That's what we agreed upon, but that's not what happened." Touma returned. "Arago's free in this world now-- can't you feel the burden?"   
  


Shin and Shuu nodded, understanding the heaviness that Touma was referring to.   
  


"I just don't understand why..." Shin said softly.   
  


"Well, who knows for sure, but think about this-- What would Death gain by freeing Arago?" Touma asked him.   
  


 "I don't know."  


"The end of this world-- the end of our miserable existances. Isn't that what death is in one way or another-- the end of something? In the grand scheme of time, our existance is miniscule, but death has been there since the beginning of time. She wants it to end-- she is the end for all things, and yet she will never end. It will never be over for her."  


"That's almost sad," Shuu remarked wryly, not feeling any sympathy.   


"Perhaps she was lonely." Shin added. "But why chose Arago?"   
  


"Because, " Touma said, "He also brings the end. If Arago gets his way, then she will get hers for it will be the end of this world. And she will get to be at rest."  
  
  


Nasuti ran to the three sprawled on the ground. She'd watched the whole thing from the safety of the house, just as Ryo had asked her.   


 "What happened-- Are you guys all right?" She asked.   


"We're okay for now." Touma answered. "But the future is anybody's guess."  


Nasuti sighed, frustrated. "None of this makes any sense."   


"It's a paradox-- by definition it doesn't make sense." Touma whispered. "None of this should exist. This universe probably isn't even the real one. Playing around with history and magic has messed everything up."   


"Kinda like a cosmic catch twenty-two?" Shuu asked.   


"Yeah, sort of." Touma smirked.   
  


"Where's Ryo?" Nasuti asked, looking around suddenly. 

"He's with Seiji." Shin said. "I just hope that Seiji is with him."  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  


Ryo had hit the ground hard and his world was still spinning. Death had not intended him to get up.   


"Seiji..." He choked as blood welled in his mouth. Hardly able to move, he forced himself onto his side, willing his eyes to focus.   
  


Seiji laid on his side, drawing his knees up to his chest, slowly curling in on himself. His antagonized form writhed in spilled blood as he trembled in the darkness. Then he stopped shaking, lying still in his recoiled position on the earth.  
  


Cold horror coursed through Ryo. It was too much like before.   
  


"No." Ryo uttered, pushing himself to his knees, crawling to Seiji. "Not again. Please, no..." Ryo slumped to the ground, resting his head on the crimson earth. He reached out hesitantly, almost afraid to touch him, but as he moved the blond hair from Seiji's face, Ryo saw tears silently weeping from his eyes.   
  


Seiji was struggling to expel the panic he felt, trying desperately to regain his want for life. Death had exploited him, perhaps a far crueler fate than taking his life.   


Ryo saw how emotion changed him, playing across his features in a plaintive sweep, and how it hurt him to feel it. Seiji was vulnerable at this moment, unable to shield himself from the desolation that was setting in. A state of such fierce emotion-- it was cruel to an intense degree.  
  


Seiji began to cough, he gasped for breath as his body racked. Ryo forced himself into a sitting position, watching Seiji wake in confusion.   


Seiji's lips moved, but the words were inaudible.   


"What?" Ryo asked, leaning in close.   


"...bastard..." Seiji rasped. "...how could you? Should have let me go..."   


Ryo shook his head. "No, I never will."  


He helped Seiji to sit up, holding him firmly.   
  


Seiji laughed mirthlessly. "I thought I knew what he-- what _she_ wanted. I thought I was doing the right thing. What a fool I am... a victim after all..."  


"Stop it," Ryo said. "She tricked all of us, Seiji. She was going to win no matter what happened. Whether she had taken you for his prize or Arago, she stood to gain."   


Seiji looked unconvinced. "What have we done? Letting Arago into the world again... and for what? My god, Ryo, what have we _done_?"  


"Shh." Ryo murmured, soothing Seiji's outburst. "Don't worry about him."   


Feeling weakened, Seiji rested his head against Ryo's shoulder.   


"I feel so used..." Seiji whispered. "...so empty... Expelled from life, rejected by death... nothing wants me..."  
  


Ryo's breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat increased.   


"I'm not nothing, Seiji." Ryo said softly, brushing the hair from Seiji's face. "And I want you."   


The corners of Seiji's lips upturned, betraying a slight smile. Ryo, seizing his chance, inclined forward and kissed him.   
  
**********  
  


"Did you see which way Ryo went?" Nasuti asked as she followed Touma's lead.   


"I'm fairly certain he ran in this direction." He replied. "Besides, the armor is leading me this way."  


"I just hope everything's all right." Shin said quickening his pace.   


"We would know right away," Shuu began, "if something bad had happened to either one of them."   


"I think I see them over there." Shin said, pointing over Touma's shoulder.  


"Where?" Nasuti asked.  


"On the ground there..." Shin's voice trailed off.   
  


The four stopped in their tracks, staring.   
  


"Wh-what are they doing?" Nasuti asked after a moment of stupefied silence.   


"They... they're..." Touma stuttered, shocked.   


Shin's face brightened with a grin. "They're kissing."   


Shuu stood stunned, mouth agape, for the first time in his life without comment.   


"No, that can't be what they're doing..." Nasuti whispered. "It just can't be..."  


But it was obvious to all that it was exactly what they were doing.   
  
  
*********  
  


Seiji pulled away from him first, studying Ryo's face.   


Ryo raised his hand to Seiji's cheek and opened his mouth to speak.  


"Don't." Seiji jerked back from his touch. "Don't you _dare_ say it now."  
  


Ryo was silent, but stared at him imploringly.  


"How could you let me think it was all for nothing-- that all those- those moments meant _nothing _to you? How could _you_ deceive me like that?"  
  


Ryo, about to protest, said instead, "I'm sorry-- I was... afraid." He paused, unable to elaborate further. "I never meant to hurt you."   


Seiji gave him an intent, fixed look. "Well, you did." He admitted softly.   


With glistening eyes, Ryo asked, "Please, it's not too late...?"  


Seiji said nothing.   


Ryo broke his gaze, ashamed. "But, I love you..." He whispered. Seiji's coldness hurt him deeply.  
  


A pang of regret suddenly welled up inside him. Seiji's blackened eyes shifted and he murmured, "You're bleeding."   


Gently, he wiped away the trail of blood seeping down from Ryo's hairline with his thumb. With his armor restored, Seiji's healing touch stopped the bleeding and the ache behind it. He traced his fingers along Ryo's face and lifted his chin so that their eyes would meet.   


"No, Ryo," he began. "It's not too late."   
  


Seiji kissed his mouth as Ryo pulled him into a tight embrace. Finally, _finally_, they had gotten something right.   
  


Ryo desperately wanted to be gentle, but his eagerness made his kiss rough and his movements foolish and clumsy. Hot and breathless, he forced himself to stop. This was neither the time nor the place.   


Ryo felt Seiji's body trembling against him and in the distance, he saw the others approaching them.   


"Can you stand?" Ryo asked him, rising from the ground.   


Accepting Ryo's offered hand, Seiji nodded and said, "I think so."   


His balance was off and he swayed dangerously.   


Ryo's arm shot out to steady him, "Easy there."  


"I-I can't really see..." Seiji said. His eyes were still black and distorting his vision.   


"That's okay." Ryo replied, slipping his arm around Seiji's waist. "I've got you."  
  
  


To be concluded in the Epilogue… 

*****************************************************

Thanks so much for all the wonderful e-mails-- it really means a lot to me.  I decided to cut the last part of the story into chapter 7 and an epilogue, which will be posted later, hopefully next week.  Keep your eyes peeled for a "teaser" for the next story arc-- the first chapter is not quite ready.  Also, it needs a title!  

Please keep those e-mails coming; it really does help :) 

Comments can be sent to: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com


	8. Epilogue

Summary:  Set directly after the events in _A Stitch In Time._  With such drastic changes comes the inevitable repercussion...  The extreme price that must be paid is more than they can afford.  Will the troopers be able to endure the consequences of their actions?

Ryo/Seiji shounen ai drama R

Rated R for violence, strong language and sexual situations.  
  
Disclaimer: "Yoroiden Samurai Troopers" does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.

Plea:  Please read and review, oh wise and generous readers!  

*Any* comments or suggestions are welcome. 

  
Comments are happily received at: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com

Reciprocal Motion

Epilogue: afterwards   

Shin reached them first, not hesitating to step through the blood muddying the earth to get to them.  The front of Seiji's subarmor glistened with a gruesome stain that had unmistakably come from a wound at his abdomen.  Ryo had firm hold of him, and Shin was not sure if Seiji could even stand on his own.  With Seiji's blood smeared across his chest, Ryo looked haggard, but composed.

"Ryo!  Seiji—"

Shifting his bleary gaze towards him, Seiji struggled to make his eyes focus.  Shin was saying something— his face was creased with concern, and his mouth was moving, creating unintelligible syllables to Seiji's ears.  Unable to concentrate, Seiji felt his consciousness slipping into grayness.  Too exhausted to be concerned, he leaned into Ryo's strength, pressing his head against his shoulder. 

"Easy," Ryo whispered to him, as he felt Seiji's fortitude waver.  He realized that Seiji was plummeting into shock as his body readjusted to life. 

Shin was asking him a multitude of questions regarding their well being, but Ryo's eyes were trained on Touma, whose face twisted with quiet ire. Ryo knew he was going to ask what they had been doing, why they had been kissing...

"We're fine-- really." Ryo said quickly. "But no more questions right now. We'll discuss it in the morning." 

"But Ryo--."  Before Shin could finish, Ryo brushed past him with Seiji firmly in his grasp.

"We'll talk about it later." Ryo promised, glancing over his shoulder at him.  

Shin stood helplessly on the grass with Touma, Shuu and Nasuti, watching them disappear into the evening shadows.  

Touma shook his head angrily and stalked after them.

"Touma, no!" Shin shouted, cutting in front of him.  He placed his hand on Touma's shoulders.  "Please, let it go."

"He can't do that!" Touma fumed.  "We all helped to get Seiji back, and Ryo just— just—."

"I know." Shin said.  "But you have to calm down.  We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Angrily, Touma balled his hands into fists by his sides, but said nothing more.  He sighed heavily, conceding to Shin's request.  The depth of his rage unnerved Shin a little, made him take pause to reconsider the situation.

"Come on, guys," Shuu said.  "There's nothing else for us to do tonight, but sleep."  

Touma, Shin and Nasuti followed Shuu back towards the house, each lost in private deliberation.     

*******************

The troopers disbanded for the rest of the night, retreating to their rooms.  Drained after having spent the past twenty-four hours essentially awake, Ryo didn't care what the others thought as he led Seiji to his bedroom.

"Ryo?"  Seiji asked wearily as he recognized the closed door as not his own.  "I-I'm so tired…"  

Clasping his hand gently, Ryo whispered, "I know."  He lowered his eyelashes and whispered, "Please stay with me."  With his free hand he turned the doorknob and murmured, "I need you with me tonight…"   
            

They slept together that first night. Nothing happened between them-- completely exhausted, they merely fell asleep sharing the same bed. Ryo knew he would not have slept soundly without the quiet sound of Seiji's breathing, and the insurance of his body beside him.  


The room was filled with sweet sunlight when Ryo woke, the late morning rays stinging his skin with its glaring heat.  Awareness slowly returned to his senses.  His head pounded and his body ached all over, but it could not suppress the warmth that swelled his heart as Ryo found his arm slung protectively over Seiji's torso, and Seiji curled closely beside him. 

Ryo lifted his chin from the pillow and slowly turned his head to study the sleeping form beside him. Seiji looked at ease, his cares gone in sleep.  Ryo smiled as he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.  He was so thankful for that simple movement, so slight and yet so significant.    
        

Carefully, Ryo disentangled himself from the sheets. Seiji stirred fleetingly, but did not wake.  Leaving the room as quietly as he could, Ryo left Seiji to rest.    
  
************************  
  


Having resisted the urge to run upstairs and crawl back into bed with Seiji, Ryo couldn't stand waiting any longer, and wandered back to his bedroom a few hours later to check on him. 

Peering into the room from the hallway. Ryo noted that the bed was made, but there were no signs of Seiji.  A pang of nervousness tore through him, but was quickly subsided when he took two steps into the room and saw the blond standing by the window.  

"Hey," Ryo said, trying to sound casual as he leaned against the doorframe.    
  


Seiji turned his head briefly, and acknowledged Ryo's presence, but returned his gaze towards the window.  Ryo came up behind him and gently placed his hands on Seiji's shoulders. "How you feeling?"   
  


He was silent for a while, letting Ryo's question hang in the air.  

"I feel empty inside." Seiji shifted to face him.  
  


Ryo noted that he looked better-- life was slowly embracing him once again. Seiji's eyes were returning to their normal color, but there was a dejectedness glistening in his violet depths.  Ryo opened his mouth to speak, but Seiji cut him off.  

"I need something to fill the void." He whispered. "Or perhaps, someone."  Seiji looked up at Ryo, his eyes expressing his need for refuge.   


A slight smile upturned Ryo's lips as he touched them to Seiji's in a gesture of ineffable affection.  He broke away from the kiss and enfolded Seiji in his arms, enjoying the new privilege of unchecked touch. Physical contact with Seiji before had been nearly impossible, his demeanor demanded that people stay at a distance, and small touches had to be stolen in moments of distraction. 

Ryo loved the feel of him, of the strength retained in his toned body, of his warmth that at a distance was lost. 

He shifted, grasping Seiji from behind, holding him closer, tighter, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Ryo felt Seiji's throat tremble when he kissed it, the blond laughing quietly.  
  
        

"What are we?" Seiji asked after a moment.   
        

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked him in reply, avoiding a direct answer.  
        

Seiji pulled from his reach to look at him. "Are we friends-- who kiss occasionally, who sometimes share the same bed? Are we more than that? Are we less?"  
        

"I thought..." Ryo started. "I thought we were more than that... at least you're more than a friend to me..." He watched Seiji carefully, trying to decipher his stoic expression.

"That's it, then." Seiji whispered. "It's finished."  
        

"It's over?" Ryo asked in disbelief.  
        

Seiji nodded gravely. "Our friendship is, lover."   
         

Ryo's heart constricted for just a moment until he considered what had been said. "Wait-- what did you just call me?"

Seiji out right laughed at his bewilderment.  Approaching him gently, Seiji cupped Ryo's face between his hands.  "Ryo, there is no one else I would rather be with."  

"You tease!" Ryo chuckled.  "How could you do that to me?" He didn't think Seiji had it in him to joke— he was glad.  Did that mean things were getting back to normal?  "You must be feeling better."

Seiji's eyes glittered with mischief as a smile played at his lips.  "You were asking for it. Don't think I didn't notice you copping a feel."  


"What?!" Ryo shouted. "Oh, I'll feel you up." He lunged forward as Seiji ducked his grasp, but did not quite get away from the tackle. They went crashing to the floor, a tangle of limbs. Helpless laughter ensued at their folly.  "How romantic, Ryo." Seiji quipped.    


After lying there for a while, Ryo lifted his head from Seiji's chest and said, "I suppose we should go downstairs soon."  


"We have some explaining to do, don't we?"  


"Yeah, I've been dodging the others all day waiting for you." Ryo grinned.  "There was no way in hell I'd be facing the firing squad alone!"   


"Come on then," Seiji said, attempting to sit. "Let's not keep them waiting."   
  
********************************  
  
  


Nasuti heard the door to Ryo's room open as they exited, lightheartedly.  


Flopping on her bed, she scowled in disgust. She'd heard Ryo and Seiji laughing together. They'd probably been laughing at her.  


Nasuti could not believe this was happening. She had wept bitterly, when she saw Ryo lead Seiji into his bedroom last night.  


Ryo was _hers_. They were supposed to be together-- it was their destiny. Five years of careful planning was down the drain because of one stupid kiss. And she hadn't seen it coming. Of all things, Nasuti had never considered that any of the boys were a threat to her future with Ryo.  


Nasuti rose from her bed. She had to go downstairs-- they might suspect something if she didn't.   


"Ryo and I are meant to be together." She said suddenly. If Seiji couldn't see that then she'd have to _make_ him see.   


"I'll get him back," Nasuti said darkly. "One way or another."

****************************************************************

Hi everyone.  Thanks for the comments and support throughout the duration of this story.

This is only the beginning—there is much, much more to my Samurai Troopers *world*.  I have another story in the works—visit my web page soon for a sneak peak at the next story arc (http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com) 

Thanks again, see you soon, 

Li


End file.
